A Love No One Expected
by Hopesters77
Summary: Lucas Goes off to College, to get away from his cheating Ex-girlfriend. What happens when he see's her bestfriend there? And he starts to fall for her? Find, out.
1. Starting Over

Lucas walked into the doorm room he was going to be living in. He dropped one of his suitcases on the ground in the small living space, and took in the scene around him. His mom Karen walked in beside Keith crying.

"Oh i can't believe my baby's going to college." She sobbed as Keith held her close.

Lucas turned around, and smiled sadly. "But mom you still have Lily."

Karen smiled at her son, and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Keith alittle help here. I kinda can't breathe." Lucas said straining for breath.

Keith laughed, and Karen walked over to him trying-and failing to keep her tears from falling.

After about three hours Lucas was all settled into his new living quarters. He looked around him, after Karen, and Keith left, and wondered when his roommate would be getting here.

_  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brooke Davis walked down the hall of her her dormitory, hoping her new roommate wasn't a bitch, but hoping she or he wasn't to nice. She grabbed her one suit case, and walked around trying to find room 27C when a red headed girl stopped in front of her.

"I'm Rachel." She greeted.

After Brooke calmed down after being scared to death by the red head she spoke, "I'm Brooke. Do you know where 27C is?"

"Oh yea, down the hall to the left. It's the only red door." Rachel said. "I'm in room 19C so if you need anything i'm here."

"Thank you." Brooke said politely

Rachel walked away after that, and Brooke kept walking towards her new pad as some would address it.

As she stood in front of the door she didn't know if she should knock, or just bust in like she owned it which -let's be honest- she kinda did. Her parents practiclly bought this place. She put her hand on the knob, and slowly turned it to find it was open. She opened the door ever so slowly. When she saw the guy staning there one word came to mind. 'What!?'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_______________________________________________________________________________

Lucas was watching TV on the couch when he heard the door start to open. He turned his head, and saw his ex-girlfriend's bestfriend standing there with bags in her hands. He slowly stood up, and gave her a weak smiled which she didn't reply, instead she stood there frowning.

"Hi Brooke." He greeted trying to break the ice

"You." She said confused.

Lucas looked at her. Her brown hair shined with luster, and her green or blue or whatever color eyes she had were covered by dark round sunglasses on. Her top was low cut almost teasing him, and blue, while her short really short shorts were dark. He saw her toned legs, that seemed to go on forever, and he noticed her glitter like lip gloss. that put the finshing touch on her angel like skin He shook his head refusing those thoughts. Him, and Brooke never really spoke, infact they only spoke when Peyton left the room, if then.

"I got here on a college scholarship." Lucas stated.

Brooke stood their in shock still trying to process it all. Peyton would not like this. not one bit. "How are you here?"

Lucas smiled slighty. "I just told you."

"So not the point right now!" Brooke snapped, and stepped forward making Lucas jump slighty.

"Ah." Lucas groaned slighty.

"Is this your doorm?"

Lucas nodded to be honest he was scared to answer.

"No it can't be this-this is my doorm." Brooke stammered

Lucas pulled his addmission paper from his pocket, and handed it to Brooke who snatched it, and read it to herself. Lucas noted that she mouthed the words as she was reading them.

"Unbelievable." Brooke mumbled.

"Sorry?" Lucas asked feeling strange.

"Damn co-ed doorms. Damn all co-ed doorms!" Brooke said.

After a moment of silence Lucas changed the subject. "Who would of thought Brooke Davis would get into Duke."

Brooke felt herself relax a little. "Well when you have the money why not."

Lucas smiled, feeling the tension lessen. "Of course because actually working for your education is out of the question."

For the first time since she came into the doorm Brooke smiled until Peyton's ringtone went off on Brooke's phone. She reached into her purse, and answered it. "Hey."

"Hey B. Davis how's Duke?" Peyton asked.

Brooke sent a guitly look to Lucas, and answered, "It's not what i expected. How's Tree Hill?"

Peyton sighed. "The same. I miss my bestfriend though. So meet any hott guys?"

Brooke smiled again. "Actually yes. This guy named Chase is taking me out next Friday, and he's not to bad."

"Well make sure to keep it PG-13 on the first night."

Lucas sat down on the couch, and Brooke sat beside him, and started playing with his hair in borden. "I can't promise anything."

Lucas pulled away from Brooke's grasp, and looked at her confused. Brooke mouth 'i'm bored' and Lucas let her hand intangle his hair.

"Alright look Nathan's here i gotta go."

"Kay peace out P. Sawyer." Brooke said, and hung up pushed Lucas' head to the side before going to the room across the room from Lucas' room.

Lucas sat there strangly dissapointed that Brooke had a date next Friday, and wondering why Brooke didn't tell Peyton he was here.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO _______________________________________________________________________________

The next day Brooke woke up, and walked into the small living quaters she would be sharing with Lucas only to see him coming out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waste.

"Morning." He greeted drying his hair with one hand.

Brooke felt her cheeks reddin, but shook it off. "Why are you up so early?"

"I went for a jog."

"Why?"

"I do it every morning." Lucas said.

Brooke looked suprised. "Every morning?"

"Since i was fourteen." Lucas said proudly. "Why do i not look in shape?"

Brooke was trying not to stare at his gorgeous bare chest. His abs were so detailed, and he had the perfect tone to his stomach. "No, you-you-you know what nevermind. I'm getting a shower." She said before entering the bathroom quickly, and accidentally brushing her shoulder against his bare chest.

Once she closed the door she leaned against it feeling flushed. She waited til her breathing calmed down, and wondered why she should have trouble breathing at all. I mean it was just Lucas. She just hoped that Lucas wouldn't become LUCAS!

*I Know it sucks, but give it time. I'm workin' on it! :)*


	2. A Step Forward

A Love No One Expected - Chapter 2 A Step Forward

It had been a week since Brooke, and Lucas found out they were going to be living together, and they found out they have two classes together.

Brooke was laying down on the couch when Lucas entered from basketball practice. Brooke sat up. "Let's go somewhere."

Lucas put down his bag, and looked at her. "Together?"

Brooke laughed slighty. "Yea. Why not? I mean we're going to be living together. Why not?"

"Alright, but i have to get a shower first, just give me five minutes."

"It takes you five minutes to take a shower?" Brooke asked stunned.

"No, it takes me three, the other two are for dressing." He smiled, and went to the bathroom.

After leaving the doorms Brooke, and Lucas were driving to get something to eat. Once they reached Rosco's they sat at a booth in the back.

"Have you ever been here?" Brooke asked.

Lucas handed her a menu. "Yea, i come here all time. With all the free time i get."

Brooke laughed slighty, and read the menu. "Oh can we get cheese sticks?"

"Sure." Lucas said. "That's my favorite food."

"See i have trouble deciding between that, and cheese pasta."

"Cheese pasta?" Lucas asked confused.

"Oh it's this dish i made up. It's my favorite types of cheese, and pasta, with some pizza sauce, oh and more cheese."

"That sounds...really good actually." Lucas laughed.

"I know right. It's genuis." Brooke laughed.

"So what else are you getting because you're sharing your cheese sticks."

"I don't know yet."

A few minutes later the waitress came to the table.

"Are ya'll ready to order?"

Lucas looked at Brooke who nodded. "Yea, we are. I'll have the pork rib sandwich."

The waitress look at Brooke. "Oh I'll have the chicken pasta."

"Oh and to drink i want a diet coke, and she'll have a Dr. Pepper."

After the waitress left Brooke looked at Lucas shocked. "What?" He asked.

"How'd you know i liked Dr. Pepper?"

"Because you drink it all the time. That was one of the four things i remembered about you."

"What were the other three?"

"I could tell you but i'd have to kill you."

"No, not fair come on Lucas." Brooke pouted. "Please."

Lucas sighed, smiling. "Ok, number two is, you're mean to people when you don't know them very well, and three is you mouth the words when you read."

After a moment of silence Brooke spoke. "What's number four?"

"I can't tell you."

"Lucas." Brooke wined.

Lucas laughed at her. "No."

"Please please please Lucas i wanna know so bad."

Lucas look at her, and saw her beautiful green eyes. "Your name." He smirked.

Brooke frowned. "What!?" She hit him with her menu. "You made me beg for that?"

"Huh, don't you say that after sex?" Lucas joked.

"Oh please they always beg." Brooke said proudly.

"Well of course they do. Do you own a mirror?"

Brooke raised her eyebrow. "Is that a complament?"

Lucas smirked. "It could be."

"Oh Lucas Scott you flater me." Brooke joked smiling.

"I try." He smirked.

Brooke, and Lucas' food arrived, and they talked some more about themselves, their likes, and dislikes, but never touched the subject of Peyton, or highschool. Strangley the had a few things in common. They both hated salad, they both loved swimming, and a few other things people would think didn't matter, but it did to them.

Other than a few things they had in common, they did have alot of things different, which made it exciting to be together.

After the ate Lucas, and Brooke were in his car.

"You wanna go to the beach?" Brooke asked.

"Yea ok sounds fun." Lucas said, and made a turn to the beach.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Lucas, and Brooke were walking on the beach in silence.

"So tell me about your family." Lucas suggested.

Brooke turned to face him, her mouth in a sad smile. "They're not around much."

Lucas noticed how uncomfortable she was, but pushed anyway. "How so?"

Brooke sighed, and told him about how her mom never wanted kids, but Brooke's dad wanted a boy, and when they had her they both weren't happy, so they just sent cash her way.

"That sucks Brooke i'm sorry." Lucas said sincerly.

Brooke wiped away the one tear that fell. "It's fine." She sniffed. "I mean i'm me because of it, right?"

"Yea, you really are." Lucas said looking at her.

After a moment of being lost in eachothers eyes Brooke turned away, and started walking. "So tell me about yours." Brooke said.

Lucas nodded, and started walking beside her. "Well you know about Dan, right? and how he told my mom to get an abortion?"

"Yea, and she didn't listen to him." Brooke finshed for him.

"Yea." Lucas took a deep breath smelling Brooke's perfume in the process, it smelled like vanilla, and strawberries. "Well, Keith was more like a dad to me then Dan could ever be, and luckly My mom fell in love with him, and now he's my stepdad." Lucas smiled.

"It's like a fairytale." Brooke stated.

"For me it is. The evil dick got stuck with the crappy son."

Brooke breathed out. "What she did sucked Lucas."

Lucas looked down. "What who did?"

"How Peyton cheated on you, it sucked. You didn't deserve it."

"Or maybe i did. I wasn't the best boyfriend."

"No, she wasn't the best girlfriend. If she didn't want to date you anymore, she should of broken up with you."

"You're her bestfriend, why are you definding me?"

Brooke sighed. "Because you, and me come from similair paths. You remember Felix, i dated him for two months." Lucas nodded. "Well two weeks after we started dating he couldn't keep it to himself, and was cheating on me with Moran Finly."

Lucas stayed silent.

"I know what you were going through, and i know it hurts, but that doesn't make you a bad boyfriend, or a bad person period. It's her loss, right?"

"You know, i've known you for four years, but i've never KNOWN you, you know?"

Brooke smiled. "Yea, i know." Brooke looked at the water. "Wanna go swimming?"

"I don't have my bathing suit."

"Who said anything about a suit." Brooke smiled, and took off her shirt, and shorts. "Don't worry no one is getting naked."

"Oh i don't know..." Lucas trailed off.

"Oh come on, i've seen you in a towel, let yourself have fun again Lucas."

Lucas sighed, and removed his shirt.

"Whoooooouuu! Take it off!" Brooke yelled happily.

Lucas smiled, and removed his jeans as well leaving him just his red boxers.

"Now you gotta catch me." Brooke challenged, and ran towards the ocean.

Lucas darted after her, and when he finally caught her both of them were in the water. Lucas held Brooke above his head. One of his hands on her side, and the other on one of her legs. "Ready?"

"No, my hair." Brooke wined.

"And you're make-up." Lucas laughed, and threw her in the ocean.

Brooke screamed until she was under the water, and when she came up she was laughing. "That was fun."

Lucas smiled.

The laughed, and played in the water for another hour talking about what they always wanted to do, and what they're afraid to do.

When they got back to their doorm they said goodnight, and went to bed both tossing, and turning wondering why the could stop thinking about eachother. 


	3. Jealous?

A Love No One Expected - Chapter 3 Jealous

Today is Friday, and Brooke has a date with Chase. She was in her room putting on her earrings when Lucas entered.

"Hey. Whoa, why so dressed up?" Lucas asked.

Brooke smiled. "I'm going on a date."

Lucas felt a stab of jealously, and tried to shake it. "With who?"

"Chase Adams." Brooke stated, and looked at herself in the length mirror.

"Oh that guy." Lucas said bitterly.

"What you don't like him?"

"No, i don't. He's player."

Brooke scoffed. "Thanks for the warning."

"I'm just saying when you get your heartbroken again, don't come crying to me."

Brooke turned to face him, and saw the bitterness in his eyes. "What did he ever do to you?"

Lucas looked to the side, and clenched his jaw before turning to face her again. "Nothing, have a good time." He said bitterly, and slammed the door shut behind him.

Brooke could hear the bitterness in his voice, and wondered where it came from.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Lucas was pacing the livingroom waitin for Brooke to get home from her date. He didn't know why it bothered him so much,. He couldn't get it out of his head. It's not like he liked Brooke because he didn't, right? No he can't she's Brooke Davis.

His thoughts were interupted by the door opening, and Brooke walking in. "Hey you're up."

"Yea, i was waiting for you." Lucas said calmy. He was releaed Chase wasn't with her.

"Oh thanks i guess." Brooke said, and put her keys on the counter.

"So how'd it go?"

"Fine. We had a nice time."

"So are you gonna see him again?"

Brooke took off her coat. "Why so curious?"

"I'm just saying i would like to know if you're going to be bringing home ramdom guys to have sex with."

"Whoa hold up, if you haven't noticted no guy has came here besides you, so before you start making assumptions you better check your resourses." Brooke spat.

"Well excuse me! I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Well thanks for your help, but i think i'll be fine."

"Well apparntly not, You're dating the biggest man whore in the school."

"Look Lucas you're not my brother, and you're not my dad, so just stay out of my life!" Brooke yelled, and went to her room.

"Fine!"

_______________________________________________________________________________

Brooke woke up the next morning, and saw Rachel leaving Lucas' room.

"Hey Brooke." Rachel greeted.

"Hi, what're you doing here?" Brooke asked.

"Oh i ran into Lucas at the Post Blue. We had a few drink, and i stayed the night." Rachel smiled proudly.

"With Lucas?" Brooke asked feeling a stab of jealousy.

"Yea, he's really good in bed."

"Nice to know." Brooke lied wanting to bitch slap Rachel.

Lucas walked out of his bedroom looking like hell. "Ah Rachel you're still here."

"Yea, i was just leaving. I'll see you tonight." Rachel smiled before leaving.

Brooke glared at Rachel until the door shut, then turned to Lucas. "What the hell!?" She yelled. "So lets get this straight i can't have sex in our doorm room, but you can!?"

"Ok in my defense i was drunk."

"Then what about 'I'll see you tonight'" Brooke said mimking Rachel.

"Ok the impression, sucked."

"Oh i'm sorry how about 'Ah Lucasss More Give Me More Baby!'" Brooke mimked.

"Better." Lucas smirked.

"Lucas!" Brooke said hearing the bitterness in her own voice.

"Is someone jealous?"

"No, but it's Rachel."

"And it's Chase!"

"So i'm friends with Rachel, sort of."

"And i hate Chase."

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"Because he-" Lucas started, but Brooke phone started ringing.

"Hello?..."Brooke looked at Lucas."Sure yea, i'm free...Oh we could double...Me, my roommate, and his date...Ok tonight then...bye."

"Please, please tell me that was the wrong number."

"You, and your bed friend Rachel are going with us to dinner tonight."

"No, no no. I refuse."

"We'll just see about that." Brooke smirked.

"Brooke i hate that guy."

"Really that's strange because he said he didn't know a Lucas."

Lucas swallowed.

"So now will you tell me why you hate him so much?"

"Just nevermind, forget it i'll go." Lucas said before walking to his bedroom, and shutting the door.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Brooke was fixing her hair when Lucas walked into her bedroom.

"Chase, and Rachel are here." He said.

"Okay." Brooke followed Lucas into the livingroom, and saw Chase, and Rachel standing there. "ready to go?"

They nodded, and they walked out of the doorm room feeling rather strange.

_______________________________________________________________________________

They chose a buffet, and when Lucas, and Brooke sat down after getting their food Rachel, an Chase were still getting their's.

"This was a bad idea." Lucas mummbled.

"Well it would go nicely if you would just tell me why you hate Chase so much."

"No because it's only going to make things worse."

"How?" Brooke asked, and just then Rachel returned to the table sitting by Lucas.

"What'd i miss?"

"Just roommate stuff." Brooke lied.

"Brooke you're so lucky i wish my roommate was as hott as you're. Wanna trade?" Rachel joked.

"I just might take you up on that." Brooke said glaring at Lucas.

Once Chase returned everyone was touching the subject of school, and Tv. Lucas kept stealing glances at Brooke thinking of how stunning she looked in her outfit.

Brooke saw Lucas looking at her, and smiled to herself. She herself was looking at him. She looked the way his arms looked in that shirt, it made him look sexy, then rejected the thought. She was on a date, but to be honest she had more fun when she hung out with Lucas.

_______________________________________________________________________________

After the date ended both Chase, and Rachel went back to their doorm rooms.

Lucas sat on the couch while Brooke stood leaning against the kitchen counter.

"So did you have fun?"

Lucas got off of the couch, and went to his room.

"Oh come on Luke." Brooke said, and followed him. "Will you just tell me what he did?"

"Nothing!" Lucas yelled making Brooke jump slighty. "Sorry, but he likes you."

"Yea i know Lucas what one of the reason i went out with him again."

"Why!? He's-he's..." Lucas trailed off.

"He's what Lucas!? Please tell me what is so bad about him!"

"Nothing ok! He's fucking perfect! He'll give you the perfect life, with the perfect kids, with the perfect dog or cat or damn fish! He'll give you everything you''d ever need!"

"What are you talking about? I went on two dates with the guy, one of which i wasn't paying attention." Brooke said. "It's not like i'm gonna marry the guy."

"You're not!" Lucas said spent, but still yelling.

"No!" Brooke yelled back smiling.

"Ok then." Lucas said quietly, and was about to walk to the bathroom.

"We're not done here." Brooke stated.

"Ok i didn't know that."

"Why would care if i was going to marry him, you're dating Rachel."

"No, i slept with her once, and i was wasted." He defended.

"Well it bothers me."

"Because you're jealous?"

"Yes! Ok happy now? I'm jealous of Rachel! But you're jealous too."

"No i'm not."

"Ok so you don't mind if i go wout with Chase again?"

"You said you weren't!"

Brooke started laughing. "You are jealous."

"You're damn right i'm jealous! I mean look at you! How can a guy not..." Lucas trailed off not wanting to say it.

"How could a guy not what?"

Lucas began to feel sweat on his forehead. He was now extremly aware of how hott it was.

"How could a guy not what Lucas?" Brooke asked again.

Lucas opened his mouth to speak but could find any words.

"Lucas what are you trying to say?"

Lucas walked closer to her, and cupped Brooke's cheek with his rough hand before pulliing her lips to his for a passionate kiss.

Brooke felt Lucas' lips graze her's, and she leant into him letting her hands go to his chest.

Lucas grazed Brooke's bottom lip with his tongue egar to feel the warmth of her tongue near his, and when Brooke granted him access Lucas felt every male hormone in his body come to life as he masaged her tongue with his. The feeling Brooke gave him was addictive.

They only broke apart when air became an issue, they looked into eachothers eyes feeling the affection they felt for eachother. They both smiled. 


	4. First Date

A Love No One Expected - Chapter 4 First Date

Brooke woke up the next morning in her bed hoping what happened last night wasn't just a dream. She slowly walked to the livingroom only to see lights off, then walked to Lucas' room where he was sleeping. She climbled on the bed, and sat on him while shaking his chest.

"Morning gorgeous." Brooke whispered in his ear.

Lucas groaned, and opened his eyes. "Morning Pretty girl."

Brooke smiled, and intangled their hands.

"So was last night a dream?" Brooke asked joking.

"Well the beginning was a nightmare, but then i woke up,"

"Then what happened?"

Lucas grazed Brooke's thighs. "Oh i think you know."

"Refresh my memory." Brooke smirked before Lucas leaned up, and kissed her gently. "Mmmm."

"You remember now?"

"It's coming back to me." Brooke said smiling.

"Let's just stay here, and make-out all day."

"As much as i would love that, we can't. We have a big test today."

"That you didn't study for." Lucas finished.

"Oh, you make it sound like bad thing."

Lucas laughed. "It is a bad thing babe."

"Babe? So what am i yours now?" Brooke asked smiling.

Lucas turned them over so he was hoving over her. "Oh you're mine, infact i think you should call me king Lucas, or master Lucas."

"Yea, how about i just call you boyfriend?"

Lucas thought for second. "Hmm, boyfriend? Only if you break things off with Chase."

"And you with Rachel."

"You got yourself a deal Brooke Davis." He smiled before kissing her again. "Oh, and tonight i'm taking you on our first offical date."

"Oh fancy, i can't wait." She smirked before getting off of him, and getting ready for school.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Brooke was eating a hot pocket after breaking things off with Chase when he phone started ringing, she picked it up without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hey babe, you break her heart yet?"

"Babe?" Peyton laughed on the other line.

Brooke almost spit out her drink, "Peyton?"

"Yea, who's babe?"

Brooke paniked. "He's-he's my professor." she lied.

Suddenly Lucas entered the doorm. "Hey baby." He greeted.

Brooke waved her hands in the air telling him to shut up.

"Was that him? He sounds hott."

"Yea, look i'll call you back, bye." Brooke hung up. "What's wrong with you?"

"Sorry, was that Peyton?"

Brooke nodded.

"Sorry pretty girl. But i ended things with Rachel."

Brooke smiled again. "What happened?"

"She really didn't care." He laughed.

Brooke walked over to him, and started playing with a buttom on his shirt. "So where are you taking me tonight?"

Lucas put his hands around her waist. "I'd tell you, but then i'd have to kill you." She smirked.

Brooke smiled. "Ok, secrets are sexy, and so are you."

Lucas looked down at her. "So tonight at six. I don't think i could wait til seven."

"Ok six it is."

_______________________________________________________________________________

Brooke was putting on her shoes when there was a knock on the doorm door.

"Luke can you get that!?" Brooke yelled, but no one answered, so she went to the door, and saw Lucas standing there with some flowers, but not just any flowers, orceds. Brooke laughed at his act. "Aw their beautiful Lucas thank you."

Lucas smiled. "I try."

"Come in." Brooke played along.

Lucas entered the doorm. "Nice place you got here, you got the tv, music, oh playboy, my kind of woman."

"Actually that's my roommate's."

"You know i would love to meet him, he sounds like a stand up guy."

Brooke laughed. "He is, but watch out because he's very protective of me."

"It must be hard to keep your hands off him." Lucas smirked.

"Oh you bet, but i'm pretty sure he's gay."

"Wh-no no why-why are you trying to ruin the game?" Lucas wined.

Brooke laughed.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Putt Putt Golfing?" Brooke asked in disbelief.

"No goofy golfing." Lucas corrected.

"You got me dressed up for this?" Brooke asked while smiling.

"I knewn you'd love it. Now come on."

After getting their golf clubs, and balls Brooke, and Lucas were on their first hole.

"Do you know how to golf?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"Like freakin' Micheal Jordan."

"You mean Tiger Woods?"

"Well whatever same thing." Brooke said, and held a golf club. "God i can't do it, my boobs are in the way."

Lucas laughed at her. "Hold it further out babe."

Brooke did so, and shot the ball into the wind mill. "I got it! I rock at this game!" Brooke smiled.

Lucas laughed at his new girlfriend. He didn't deserve this. He really didn't.

When they got to the last hole Brooke was losing by three. "This game sucks." She wined.

"You're doing fine." Lucas told her.

"Yea will i'd be winning if it wasn't for that damn draw bridge." Brooke said angry.

Lucas' phone started ringing. "Hello?" He asked laughing at Brooke's comment.

"Hey Buddy." Said a familair voice.

"Hey, Hales." Lucas said nervous, but happy she called.

"Guess what!!" Haley screamed happily over the phone.

"What?"

"I'm switching school. I'll be going to duke."

"What!?" Lucas asked shocked.

Brooke looked at him, when he said that.

"Yea, i'll be there Tuesday."

"Oh my god, i can't believe you're switching school."

"What!?" Brooke yelled.

"Who was that?" Haley asked.

"Uh some weird science geek, look i'll call you back. Bye."

"She's moving her?" Brooke asked in disbelief.

Lucas nodded trying to figure out what to do.

"Well it was nice kissing you." Brooke said with her head down.

Lucas looked down at her. "Whoa, are you breaking up with me?"

Brooke looked up at him. "Weren't you gonna break-up with me?"

Lucas shook his head. "Oh, no baby girl."

"But Haley."

"So, we'll tell her. We have nothing to hide."

Brooke smiled. "You're the best."

"I try." Lucas smirked, and leaned down to kiss her gently. 


	5. SUPRISE!

A Love No One Expected - Chapter 5 SUPRISE!!

When Lucas, and Brooke got back to their doorm Room the second the door shut, their lips were on eachother.

Lucas pined Brooke against his room door, and started kissing her in uncontrolable passion. He grazed her bottom lip begging for an entrance, which Brooke wasn't going to deny. He kept his hands on her small waist, and moved them slowly to her ass while Brooke intangled her hands in his hair.

Brooke moved one hand from Lucas' hair to fiddled with the door knob before it let them in almost fallling in the process. Lucas walked her further into the room before shutting the door with his foot, then removing his shirt.

Lucas then brought Brooke to his bed gently laying her down, with him above her, and started to kiss her neck leaving his mouth open slighty so Brooke could feel the warm wetness of his tongue, knowing it will bring her pleasure.

Brooke moaned softly when Lucas found her sensitive spot, and started sucking on it leaving her with his mark while letting his hands start to unbutton her jeans. She lifted up her body so Lucas could get her jeans down.

After he rid Brooke of her jeans, Lucas slowly, and gently started grazing her inner thighs hearing her let out soft wimpers as he made his way upward. He stopped at the lacy material of her panties, and started moving his hands along her hourglass figure.

Lucas removed his mouth from Brooke's to slowly make his way down her body the way his hands had done. He started with a soft kiss on her jawline, then a few light kisses on her neck, before he removed the top from her body, and touching her warm stomach with his rough hands.

Brooke started to explore Lucas' bare chest as he made his way down her body, and couldn't help the soft moan she let out when he kissed between her breasts before he un did her bra.

Lucas un clapsed Brooke's bra, and took to view her plump breasts, that begged to be touch, kissed, caressed. He soaked in the view before he took them into his grasp hearing Brooke moan aloud, sounding like an angel.

Feeling Lucas caress her breasts made Brooke lose her mind. She reached down, and started exploring Lucas' strong arms despritely trying to help the burn between her legs.

Lucas licked around Brooke's nipples, and blew his hott breath on it watching it harden more. He then took her left nipple into his mouth playing with the hard nub with his tongue enjoying the wimper of pleasure that came from Brooke.

After repeating his action on her other breasts he kept making his way down, kissing her angel like skin. He kissed her stomach, and kept making his way downward, but skipping her ache, and moving to her thighs. He kissed her inner thighs, making his way down, and licking up.

Brooke despretly wanted Lucas to touch her where the ache was becoming unbarible, but instead felt his tongue around her navel.

Lucas rubbed his cheek on Brooke's soft stomach letting her feel the stubble that was growing there.

Feeling the stubble on Lucas' chin on her stomach was the most erotic thing she's ever felt. "Luke, please." She wimpered.

Lucas came to eye level with her, and kissed her gently before removing his pants so the only thing that was serapting them was the thin material of her panties, and his boxers.

Brooke flipped them around so she was on top. She kissed him feeling the warmth of his body pressed against hers. She started kissing downwards like he had just done earlier.

She kissed his neck open mouthed hearing him groan her name in pleasure. Then she explored lower down to his chest kissing his nipples, and started licking his abs, and letting her handsplay with the small patch of hair that started from his navel to the waistline of his boxers.

Lucas couldn't take her teasing anymore, and grabbed her shoulder, and brought her up for a hard kiss. He flipped them around so he was once again on top, and removed his boxers.

Brooke closed her eyes when she felt her him hard against her. She then lifted herself up to remove her lacy panties before rolling them up in a ball, and throwing them across the room.

Lucas looked into Brooke eyes, and when her saw her nod her kissed her gently before he entered her slowly.

Brooke moaned his name aloud, and brought her hands to his lower back pushing him more inside her.

Lucas kept his slow pace until he could no longer control himself. He couldn't keep his hands from moving on Brooke, he had to make sure she was real. He was feeling to much, the feelings he was beginning to have for her were-had to be to big for an eighteen year old heart. He felt a shiver in her just saying his name. He loved her touch, her kiss, her. He loved her.

Brooke felt herself getting close to climax, and started clawing at his back.

Lucas groaned as Brooke's nails dug in his back, both in pleasure, and pain. He felt himself get closer to climax, and started grinding against her hearing her wimper again.

They came together as one, climax, after climax, after climax they went until neither could move. Afterward Lucas pulled out of her, and pulled Brooke's naked body against his before going into a deep sleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Brooke woke up yhe next morning, and felt a strong arm wrapped around her. She smiled to herself when her saw Lucas sleeping naked beside her. She tried to get up without waking him, but the second she moved his arm he awoke.

"Huh?" He mummbled trying to wake himself up. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

Brooke smiled at his bed hair. "I'm fine Luke, I was just leaving."

"Oh sure. You have your way with me, and leave? I don't think so." He pulled her closer to him, and kissed her shoulder gently.

"Lucas..."Brooke trailed off.

"Hmm?" Lucas asked, his eyes closed.

"You have to get to work."

"On you, or my actuall job?" Lucas asked smirking.

Brooke giggled, her laugh was like music to Lucas' ears. "You're actual job baby."

Lucas groaned. "I don't wanna. This is better." and snuggled against her shoulder.

Brooke ran her left hand along Lucas' arm lovingly as Lucas left little kisses on her skin where he could reach.

After about five minutes of silence Brooke felt Lucas hardening against her thigh. She smirked to herself loving how easily she turned him on.

"Babe..."Lucas trailed off.

"Yea Luke?" Brooke asked smirking.

"How about i call in sick, and we could stay here all day. I'm not done with you just yet."

Brooke smirked, and brought Lucas on top of her. "Oh Lucas, you'll never be done with me."

They made love four more times, and layed there afterwards breathing in eachother embrace, and joking around when craving eachother again.

"I can't believe you've never seen Cujo." Lucas said.

"Oh come on it's not like it's Pearl Habor."

"Pearl Harbor is two discs long."

"It's such a sweet movie though."

"Yea, when it's over." Lucas joked.

Brooke kissed Lucas' chest once, and breathed deeply. "It's nice being here with you."

Lucas pulled her closer, and kissed her hair. "It's nice being here with you too."

They kissed gently, both smiling afterwards, when they heard a knock on their livingroom door.

Lucas groaned. "It's proberly Jake, i'll be right back." He stated, and slipped on his jean before leaving the room.

Brooke got up from the bed, and got his hoody, and her jeans, before following him only to see Haley standing there with a shocked look on her face.

"Hi Hales." Lucas greeted trying to calm his nerves.

Haley Looked at Lucas, then Brooke, then Lucas, then Brooke, before looking back at Lucas.

"Ok, Babe come here." Lucas told Brooke.

Brooke sheeply walked towards them, and Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hales, you know Brooke."

Haley cleared her thoat. "You-you-you called-called her-her babe."

Lucas kissed Brooke's head. "Yea, she's my girlfriend." He smiled proudly.

Brooke saw Lucas smiling, and couldn't help but let a smile play on her lips.

"Girlfriend!?" Haley yelled in dibelief.

"Yea." Lucas stated, holding Brooke closer to him which was forcing Brooke to put her hand on his warm bare chest.

"Ok" Haley enter the doorm room closing the door behind her. "Let's see if i got this. Lucas, you'e dating Brooke?" Lucas nodded. "Brooke, you're dating Lucas?"

"Yea."

Haley nodded her head. "What about Peyton?"

Her name sent worries down Brooke's spine, she tensed up a little, which didn't go unoticed to Lucas.

"Me, and her are over. And i'm with Brooke now." Lucas smiled.

It suprised Brooke with how confident he was with all of this.

"Lucas let's take a walk." Haley said.

Ok, just give us second." Lucas said before leading Brooke to his bedroom closing the door behind him. "God Babe i'm sorry."

"Whoa, don't be sorry Lucas." Brooke said, and kissed him gently.

"I'll be back. Ten minutes tops. Promise."

"Take your time. She's your bestfriend."

"Did i ever tell you how wonderful you are Brooke Davis?"

"Well you wouldn't be the first."

Lucas kissed Brooke, letting it leanger for a few moments before grabbing a wifebeater, and walking to were Haley was.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Lucas, and Haley were walking around the college.

"Brooke?" Haley asked.

Lucas smiled just thinking about her. "Yea." He sighed happily.

"Of all the people you could of sleep with Brooke?"

"Hey, wait a second, i'm in a relationship with her. I care about her, and that may suprise you, hell i was more shocked then anyone, but it happened, and i'm glad it did."

"So what you're over Peyton?"

"Yea, if she came back, and wanted to start things up again, i would say no." Lucas stated. "She never made me feel this good before. I can't get enough of Brooke, when i'm not with her i'm thinking about her, when she gets close i-i just feel it."

"Lucas you've been at this college for three weeks, and you're saying you're falling for Brooke?"

"I'm not saying a i am falling for. I did. Big time."

"And how do you know you won't get hurt?"

"Because Hales, if i learned one thing, it's that you can't judge people. I thought Peyton would never do that, she did. Brooke is the most amazing person i've ever met. Just give her a chance, for me?"

Haley looked at him. "Fine, but i'm doing this for you."

Lucas smiled 


	6. Trying To Be Friends

A Love No One Expected - Chapter 6 Trying To Be Friends

When Lucas returned to his doorm room after saying goodbye to Haley he saw Brooke sleeping on the couch. He smiled to himself, and saw that Pearl Harbor was on Tv. He chuckled slighty before covering her with a small blanket before starting to turn.

"You're not getting away that easy Mr." Brooke said huskily.

Lucas turned around stunned. "Ahh." He jumped.

Brooke sat up, and giggled. "How'd things go with Haley?"

Lucas sat beside her, and gabbed her hand. "I was actually wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with her tomorrow, maybe."

"What? Luke." Brooke groaned.

"Please, i really want you guys to get along."

"And if we don't then we end?"

Lucas shook his head. "No, no it won't matter, but that doesn't mean i don't want you to get along."

"Ok, i'll go, but if she acts like she's better than me then it's on."

"You know when you get mad you look really sexy." Lucas said in a low hucky voice.

Brooke smirked. "Do i now, well you're sexy all the time."

"Oh i know." He smirked, and kissed her neck gently, letting his tongue touch her skin lightly.

Brooke sighed in pleasure. "Ahhhhh, Mmmmmmmm....Lucass." She moaned when he started sucking on her soft spot leaving his mark.

Lucas slowly climbed on top of her leading her down; Her back against the couch while still sucking her neck.

Brooke ran her nails through his hair, and then started roaming his back cursing the thin material he was wearing.

After Lucas was happy with the mark he left on Brooke he removed his thin shirt, and threw it somewhere in the room before attaching his lips to Brooke's again.

Brooke let her hands explore Lucas' muscluar arms, and upper body feeling his muscles flex as he moved his hands over her body.

Clothes flew across the room in eagerness of both parties. When Lucas, and Brooke were both completly naked Lucas reached for his jeans.

"No, i'm on the pill, just go." Brooke told him, and brought his above her again.

Lucas kissed her gently, and entered her in one quick movement.

"Mnnnnnnnhhhhhhhhhhh Lucas!" She moaned aloud loving him inside her.

Lucas moved above her, his thrusts getting faster, harder, and deeper with each passing minute. He made Grunts when he grinded against Brooke.

Brooke felt herself near realise, and moved her hips with Lucas thrust which made her walls tighten, as her orgasm took over.

Lucas felt Brooke's walls tighten around him, and that sent him over the edge.

The came together, and after Lucas lay on her fixing his breathing.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Brooke woke up the next morning on the couch dressed in Lucas' shirt which covered her body barely. She smelled bacon, and looked in the kitchen to see Lucas cooking it with only his boxers on. She smiled to herself, and walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"Morning." She greeted as she kissed his shoulder quickly.

"Ow-morning babe-ow damn it." He cursed.

Brooke laughed. "What're wrong?"

Lucas rubbed his chest. "Well next time i wanna make you bacon for breakfast make sure you make sure i have a shirt on."

"Greese hitting you?"

"Yea." Lucas said through gritted teeth.

"I'll do it." Brooke offered, and stepped in front of him.

Lucas smiled, and wrapped his arms around her from behind, and nuzzled his face into his neck. "You smell good babe."

"I smell like you." She giggled.

Lucas laughed his usual deep, and husky sexy laugh.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Haley knocked on Lucas and Brooke's doorm room door, and then seconds later Lucas answered the door in just his jeans. "Hey Hales." and invited her in.

"Hey." Haley greeted, and sat on the couch.

"Brooke's getting ready, she'll be out in a few." He said, and sat next to her.

Haley noticed how Lucas couldn't stop smiling. "You're happy." She stated.

Lucas looked at her, and smiled wider. "I am."

"And she's the reason you're this happy. I've never seen you this happy."

"Luke! I need you for a sec!" Brooke yelled from her room.

"Be right back." He said, and walked into Brooke's room closing the door behind him. "You ok baby?"

Brooke was pacing the room his just her bra, and underwear. "No, you see i'm not good at all. Peyton, you remember Peyton, you know blonde curly hair, skinny. She wants to get back together with you. She broke things off with Nathan, and she wants you back."

Lucas stood there not seeing the problem. "So?"

"SO!? Lucas she's my bestfriend. If she found out we're dating she'd be crushed."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Lucas asked confused.

"No-maybe-no-yes-no, i don't-i don't know. Lucas i don't wanna hurt her."

Lucas stepped closer to her. "Brooke, baby look at me." He held her face in his hands. "I don't wanna lose you. I won't choose Peyton over you. I chose you, and i'll choose you again."

Brooke smiled sadly. "And i don't want to break things off, i mean everything has been amazing. I've never felt better."

"But?" Lucas asked sadly dropping his hands from her face.

"But she still is my bestfriend."

Lucas kept his eyes fixed on the floor, not daring to look at her. "How many times have you talked to Peyton since you've been here?" He looked at her with cold eyes. "Twice?"

"That's not fair Lucas. That is not fair. We're both very busy."

Lucas laughed, but it was full of bitterness, and disappointment. "She's not. She's not in college. Brooke you have an amazing heart, which is one of the things that make you you, but if you're willing to end us-what we have, then maybe we didn't have anything to begin with."

"How can you say that!?" Brooke yelled.

"And how can you even think about ending us?!" Lucas yelled back. "Look Brooke, i know that Peyton means alot to you, but what do i mean to you?"

"Do you have to ask? Are you that blind Lucas?" Brooke asked tears threating to fall. "You should know that i hate being vulnerable. I hate it! It makes me feel weak, and stupid, and i hate it! But with you-and opening up to you...showing you who i really am, i don't mind. I fact i actually enjoy having you know those things about me." She started to cry. "But Peyton knows them to, and now i don't know what to do."

Lucas' jaw tightened. "I can tell you what to do. Figure it out." He looked at her with cold eyes. "And call me when you do"

With that Lucas stormed out of her room, and passed Haley to clear his head.

Brooke started crying, and Haley heard her. He slowly entered Brooke's room, and saw Brooke crying her eyes out. "You okay?"

Brooke turned her head to see Haley standing there. "No." She sobbed.

"What happened?" Haley moved, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Brooke couldn't stop crying. "Peyton called...me" She sobbed. "Likes Luke again...broke...Nathan...Lucas...uhh is...mad." She said through her tears.

"Peyton likes Lucas again, and she broke up with Nathan, and Lucas is mad?" Haley asked, and Brooke nodded. "Why is Lucas mad?"

Brooke wiped her tears, but more kept coming. "I can't lie...to...to...Peyton anymore, but i...I...I...i think i...might....might lo..lov...love..Luc..Lucas."

Haley's jaw dropped. She's never seen Brooke Davis sad before, it shocked her. Then it hit her. Lucas was the reason she was. Brooke loved him.

Haley walked closer to Brooke, and hugged her tightly letting her know someone cares.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Lucas was walking the sidewalk in jeans, and no shirt. It was cold. Cold enough to see your breath, but Lucas didn't care. He was angry. He didn't want to lose Brooke. He couldn't lose Brooke. The thought was to hard to think about, and he found himself fighting back tears. He couldn't understand how he was so deep in. He had fallin in love with her so quickly, and he was amazed, and scared at the same time by his feelings for her. It took time to fall in love, but yet he'd done it in two weeks. It just, it didn't make sense.

"Luke?" Jake called from behind him. He turned around.

"Hey." He said sadly.

"You ok man?"

Lucas sniffed, and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Not really."

"You wanna talk about it?" Jake asked.

Lucas looked at his watch. He'd been out here for three hours. "It's just Brooke."

Jake sat down on a near by bench. "You guys get into a fight?"

Lucas nodded.

"So what man. You're roommates, it's not like you're dating."

Lucas looked down.

"You're dating her." Jake stated. "What was the fight about."

Lucas sighed. "It's a long story Jake."

"I got time."

Lucas sighed again, and started the story.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Haley walked over to the couch, and sat next to Brooke who stopped crying after an hour.

"I'm sorry for ruining our shopping evening." Brooke said.

Haley waved it off. "It's fine."

Brooke smiled sadly. "You're nice."

"It's not hard to be nice." Haley pointed out.

Brooke looked away. "I can be."

"Is it hard around Lucas?"

Brooke bit her lower lip. "Not for a second. You know i can see why Peyton fell for him, but i have trouble with why she cheated on him."

Haley looked at Brooke. "Lucas is stubborn, and if he's sure about something it's his point of view on life."

Brooke smiled sadly. "I know. I love how driven he can be."

"Do you believe there is one person out there for you? That you're destin to meet, and fall in love on your own life plan?"

"Yes. I believe in this higher power of love. That you find that one person, and you work at our relationship everyday."

"Do you think that Lucas' one person is Peyton?" Haley asked.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Have you told Brooke you love her?" Jake asked.

Lucas didn't answer.

"That's what she needs Luke. She needs to make sure that if she loses her bestfriend it was for a good reason."

Lucas looked at his friend.

"That only question is do you still wanna be with Peyton?" 


	7. Never Let Go

A Love No One Expected - Chapter 7 Never Let Go

Lucas walked into his doorm livingroom, and saw Haley covering Brooke with a blanket.

"Hi." Haley whispered, and tip toed over to him. "Where'd you go? You were gone for six hours."

Lucas rubbed his face. "I went for a walk." He whispered. "I ran into Jake, and we talked for a while. Sorry i left you here."

"No, i'm fine." Haley started. "It's Brooke i'm worried about. She's crushed Luke."

Lucas walked into his room, and Haley followed closing the door behind her. "She should be." He stated coldly.

"Luke." Haley said annoyed. "I know that's not how you feel. It's just a fight."

"How can i be with someone who thinks i'm in love with someone else?"

"Lucas she doesn't think that. She just doesn't want to lose her bestfriend for a person who doesn't love her."

"I do love her." Lucas admitted.

"I know that Luke, but she doesn't."

Lucas stood there for a few seconds. "The thought of losing her, is just-i kills me."

"So don't lose her. Tell her how you're feeling Lucas before it's to late."

"Thanks Hales." Lucas said tiredly.

"I'm gonna take off, i'll see you tomorrow." She said before leaving.

Lucas crashed on his bed, and fell asleep nervous about what tomorrow would hold.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Brooke woke up, and saw tons of red roses spread across the room, and candles lite, The lighting was perfect. She sat up, and looked around only to see Lucas standing in the doorway in a tux. She smiled widely.

Lucas started walking toward her. "Forgive me?" He asked once he was on his knees in front of the couch. He grabbed her hands with his and kissed them both.

Brooke smiled. "Forgiven."

Lucas smiled from ear to ear, and kissed her softly. "I am so so sorry baby. I love you."

Brooke's eyes widened.

"You don't have to say it back, i just-"

"I love you too Lucas." Brooke said tears in her eyes. She couldn't stop the one that fell, but Lucas wiped it away with his thumb before kissing her with all the love, and affection it he felt for her.

It was the most passionate kiss Brooke's ever had. She finally knew what being loved felt like.

Lucas ran his middle finger along Brooke's jaw line while he grazed her lower lip for an entrance, which Brooke accepted.

Brooke let Lucas' tongue in her mouth, and inhaled sharply, then started to run her hand through his blonde hair.

They broke apart when air was needed, but they both knew they weren't finished. Brooke crawled on the ground until she was on top of Lucas. She kissed him hard, and Lucas let his hands enter the front of her shirt his hands getting higher, and higher with each graze.

"Take it off." Brooke moaned, and Lucas wasn't going to complain. He lifted her shirt over her head leaving her in just her bra, and jeans.

"You're beautiful." He whispered in her ear before he started to kiss her neck lightly.

Brooke moaned in pleasure, and flew her head back so Lucas could get better access to her neck.

Lucas' hand found the clasp to Brooke's bra, and threw it somewhere in the room just focusing on Brooke's plump breasts. He grabbed them in his hands, and licked around the nipples teasing her.

"Please Luke...more." Brooke moaned as pleasure filled her entire body once Lucas started sucking on her nipple hard.

After repeating his action on the other Brooke's other breasts Lucas flipped them over so he was on top. He spread her legs apart, and placed himself between them. He removed his jacket. before kissing her passionately.

Brooke fiddled with Lucas' shirt buttons, until all buttons were lose, then she felt the wifebeater under that. "God Lucas, could you cover up anymore?" She joked lustfully.

Lucas cursed all the clothes he was wearing, he just wanted to be inside her already. He sat up, and removed his button up and wife beater leaving his chest bare.

Brooke let her hands roam Lucas' bare chest feeling his hard pecs, and abs, until venturing south to the small patch of hair that started just below his navel, to below her view point. She always never got tired of Lucas' touch, or body. She went to the waist line of his slackes, and un-buckled his belt, and slinging it off of him.

Lucas dipped his head down, and started kissing Brooke's jaw line, neck, collar bone, kissing between her breasts, and around her navel dipping his tongue in until he reached her jean button. He un buttoned it, and pulled down the zipper before sliding the material off her slender legs letting her red lacy thong come to view.

It was so thin Lucas could pretty much see through it. He kept kissing his way down, to her hip bone, then the inside of her thighs, feeling the skin before kissing it.

Brooke felt Lucas kiss along her body, it was pleasure, and pain all at the same time. He made her burn inside. He pleased her in a way that she never dreamed of. He loved her, and that was what made her want, and need for him to touch her again, and again.

Their foreplay started with a burning sensation between Brooke's legs, which now turned into an unbareble burning sensation that made her feel she'd cry if he didn't give her release soon. "Luke..." She begged. "I can't take much more, I...I need you."

Lucas smirked, and removed her lacy panties before he kissed her thigh once more before going up to eye level. He felt Brooke tugging his slacks down, and he helped her leaving in just his boxers.

Brooke rubbed Lucas' through his boxers hearing him groan in pleasure. He smiled to herself, before removing them completely.

Lucas put himself between Brooke's spread legs. He looked into her lustful eyes waiting for a sign for him to go. Brooke nodded slowly, and felt Lucas enter her with one swift motion she moaned aloud.

Lucas felt Brooke around him, all tight, wet, and warm he kissed her gently, and waited until he thought she was ready. He started moving slowly hearing Brooke moan his name loudly.

When Lucas felt Brooke wrap her legs around his waist he knew she was ready for a faster pace, he began moving faster inside her hearing Brooke's moans get louder, and becoming closer together.

Brooke felt herself nearing the edge. "I'm so close Luke!" She moaned loudly.

Lucas grinded against her, and then went harder, and faster. "Me, too."

Brooke couldn't hold it anymore. His warm breath hitting her neck, and his hands, and lips never stopped touching her body, how could she hold it. She screamed Lucas' name extremely loudly, trying to stifle it by biting his shoulder.

The second Lucas felt Brooke's muscles tighten around him he came, and nuzzled into his face in the crook of her neck, and grunted while they both rode out their orgasms, and After Lucas pulled out of Brooke, and layed beside her, holding his arms open for her to come in, and smiled knowing that tonight was the first time they'd made love. It wasn't just sex anymore.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Haley walked into Lucas' and Brooke's doorm livingroom, and saw them spralled on the floor naked. covered in only a small blanket. Brooke was turned on her side, and so was Lucas. He had an arm wrapped around her, and one above both of their heads. Haley laughed. "Morning!" She yelled.

Brooke woke up, and wined. "Haley, i'm gonna kill you." She wined.

Haley laughed, and walked oer to sit on the couch.

"Fine laugh, but we did it there yesterday." Brooke smirked.

"Ew." Haley wined, and sat in the chair beside it. "Am i good?"

Brooke nodded, and hit Lucas on the head. "What happened?" He asked, and rubbed his eyes to see Haley there. "Haley?"

"Morning sleeping beauty." Brooke smiled, and kissed his hair.

Lucas turned to Brooke. "Morning." He smiled, and ran his nose from her collarbone to her lips before kissing her genlty.

"So i'm guessing you've made up?" Haley asked.

Brooke, and Lucas both nodded, and intangled hands. "Yea." Lucas smiled.

"Good." Haley smiled. "You ready to go Brooke?"

"Go? Where are you going?" Lucas asked confused.

"We're going shopping babe." Brooke told him.

Lucas smiled wide. "Alright."

"Hales, can you maybe turn around so i can get up?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, yea." Haley laughed, and turned around, and Brooke, and Lucas went to her room.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"So next month is Thanksgiving, what're you doing?" Haley asked Brooke at lunch.

"I'll proberaly just stay in the doorm. Thanksgiving isn't a big holiday for my family." Brooke stated sadly.

"What about Christmas?"

"I might go to Tree Hill for that, but maybe not. My parents are really busy."

Haley looked at Brooke's face. "So how'd you and Lucas make up?"

"Sex." Brooke smiled.

Haley laughed. "No, i mean what'd he say?"

"Well he said he was sorry, and that he loved me."

Haley smiled. "So where do you think this relationship is going?"

Brooke shrugged, but couldn't help but smile. "I don't know."

"Well i think i know."

Brooke raised her eye brow.

"Lucas always thinks about the future, so he proberaly already has an idea."

Brooke smiled. "What do you think it is?"

Haley shrugged. "Ask him."

Brooke couldn't stop smiling. She had thought about her future, and when she did she saw Lucas, no matter where she was. She was scared, but in love at the same time. 


	8. Peyton?

A Love No One Expected - Chapter 8 Peyton?

It has been almost a week since Brooke, and Lucas told eachother they loved eachother, and the whole school found out about their relationship. Now Thanksgiving is two weeks away, and Brooke was packing when Lucas walked in.

"Why are you not packing Mister?" Brooke asked Lucas.

Lucas smirked. "I'm not a girl, it only takes me like five minutes."

Brooke groaned. "I hate you." She pouted.

Lucas walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, and kissed her neck. "I love you too babe."

Brooke turned herself around so she was facing him. "What if your mom doesn't like me?"

"Of course she'll like you babe." Lucas told her. "Everyone does."

"Not moms. My own mother didn't want me." She said sadly.

Lucas tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "My mom is gonna love you because i love you."

Brooke smiled. "I love you too."

Lucas sent her a crooked smiled, before leaning in to kiss her gently.

"Hola!" Haley yelled, and walked into Brooke's room. "ok break it up."

Lucas groaned, and pulled away from Brooke before plopping down on her bed.

"Hey Hales."

"Nervous?"

Brooke nodded. "What if she doesn't like me?"

Haley laughed. "Brooke Karen likes everyone-well aside from Dan but you know the story."

"Who's all gonna be there?" Brooke asked.

"Luke, Karen, Keith, Eugene, and Carol." Haley said. "I'm spending it with my parents."

"Who's Eugene, and Carol?"

"My grandparents." Lucas told her.

"What?" Brooke wined. "Lucas, i'm nervous enough, now you bring your grandparents?"

"That's why i wasn't going to tell you." Lucas smirked.

"I can't go. No i'm to nervous." Brooke said, and starte to pace, and Lucas grabbed her, and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Babe, everyone will like you, don't worry so much." He kissed her shoulder gently.

"Yea." Haley agreed.

Brooke nodded, and continued packing. She was still nervous, but deciced it was now or never.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Lucas stepped off the plane, holding Brooke's hand. "Ready?"

"As i'll ever be." Brooke said.

Lucas kissed her hand, and then released it then wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ok i have to warn you. My grandparents are a bit forward. They ask very blunt questions, just fair warning."

"Luke if you haven't noticed, i'm not excatly suttle." She laughed, and leaned into him.

Lucas walked and saw Karen, and Keith waiting for them at the gate. Lucas waved to them, and Karen started running towards them.

Brooke felt Lucas drop his hand from her waist, and saw him open his arms for a women Brooke thought to be Karen.

"My boy!" Karen smiled, and hugged Luca tightly.

Lucas smiled. "I missed you mom."

Karen broke the hug, and kissed his cheek. "You've grown."

Brooke laughed.

"Mom, i've been gone for a month."

"Whatever you grew." Karen smiled, the turned to Brooke. "And you must be Brooke. Lucas told me about you."

Lucas smiled, and wrapped his arm around Brooke's shoulder.

"Did he? Well he talks about you all the time." Brooke smiled, and went to shake Karen's hand, but Karen pulled her into a hug.

After a few moments. "Mom, don't crush her now." Lucas said, and Karen Broke the hug, and Keith came up to them.

"Excuse me, i'm not big on running."

Brooke giggled slightly. "You must be Keith."

Keith smiled. "Yep, and you must be Luke's new girlfriend. Brooke. Right?"

Brooke nodded.

"Hey Keith." Lucas greeted, and give him a manly hug, and quickly ended it. "Wait where's Lily?"

"She's with Mom." Karen said refuring to Carol.

Lucas nodded. "Well let's get the bags."

They walked to baggage clam, and then drove to Karen's house.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They walked into the house, and Brooke smiled. It was homey, unlike her home.

"Well we'll let you get settled, we have to pick up Lily." Karen stated, and dragged Keith out of the house.

Lucas pulled Brooke into a kiss, and smiled after ending it. "They like you."

Brooke smiled. "Really?"

"Oh yea, i mean my mom usually didn't like any of my girlfriends."

"She didn't like Peyton?" Brooke asked. She hadn't spoken to Peyton since her, and Lucas had their fight.

"She didn't like Peyton. She said she was shady."

Brooke smiled. "I feel special."

Lucas smiled, and led her to his bedroom. "This is my room."

Brooke looked around. "You have your own door?"

"Yea, my mom put it in, so a wouldn't disturp her when i went for my morning jog."

"Where's the guest room?" Brooke asked.

"Across the hall. Why?"

"Well i need to unpack." She said in her duh tone.

"No, you're staying right in here with me." Lucas told her, and grabbed her waist.

"What's your mom gonna think?" Brooke asked.

"I don't care what she thinks. I want you to sleep beside me. I feel weird when you don't."

"But-"

"When's the last time you slept alone?"

Brooke thought about it. "Ok you have a point, but still i think-"

"I think you should stay in here with me, and make me happy. You are my girlfriend after all. You're suppose to please me." He smirked.

Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him slowly. "You've convinced me."

Lucas smiled. "Have i told you how much i love you today?"

"Not today, but i forgive you." She smirked, and kissed him again.

Lucas picked her up, and placed her down on his bed, with his on top of her. He started kissing her neck.

"Luke...Keith, and Karen."

Lucas smirked, and breathed in the scent of Brooke. "They'll be there for hours." And removed is shirt before kissing her again.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Keith, and Karen enter their house, and saw Lucas sitting on the couch in only his jeans.

"Hey. Where's Lily?" He greeted.

"Mom wants her to stay there for a few more days." Karen stated.

Keith grinned. "Where's Brooke?"

"Shower." Lucas said.

"I'll go start dinner." Karen stated, and walked into the kitchen.

Keith sat beside Lucas. "So..." He trailed off.

Lucas looked at his step father. "So..."

Keith pointed to the bathroom with his thumb. "Why's Brooke in the shower?"

Lucas tried to hide his smile. "She thought she needed one."

"Why?" Keith smirked.

Lucas shrugged. "I don't know."

"Did you two..." Keith trailed off.

"Keith." Lucas said in disbelief.

"What? I just figured..."

"We did. Okay?"

Keith smirked. "That's my boy." He smiled.

Lucas laughed, and continued to watch the game.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The Next day Brooke was in Lucas' old room in just her jeans, and a bra. She couldn't decide what shirt to wear.

Lucky Lucas' parents didn't have a problem with him, and Brooke sharing a room. Lucas has snuck out of his house to take his morning jog, and Brooke woke up right after he left, and couldn't get back to sleep.

Lucas walked into his room, and saw his girlfriend in her bra. He smiled to himself. "You're up early." He stated as he wrapped his sweaty arms around her bare waist.

"Well thanks to you." Brooke said putting her hands on top of his. "You woke me, up and then i couldn't go back to sleep."

Lucas kissed her hair. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Brooke said, just then there was a knock on Lucas' door. "I'll go to the bathroom, i'm not dressed." Brooke smiled then left the room.

Lucas watched her leave, then opened his door to see Peyton standing stood there confused, and angry.

"Hi Lucas." Peyton smiled.

Lucas' jaw tightened. 


	9. Secrets

A Love No One Expected - Chapter 9 Secrets

"What'd you want?" He asked bitterly.

Peyton's smile faded. "I just-i heard you were in town again, and i wanted to see you before i left."

"Well you saw me, now you can leave." He tried to shut the door, but instead Peyton stopped him.

"Wait i wanted to tell you where i was going. I'm going to college, late addmition. Anyways i'm going to LSU."

"Peyton, i couldn't care less."

"Look Lucas, i know you're still mad at me but-"

"No, Peyton i'm not mad at you, i'm not bitter, but i'm trying to get you to leave so Br- my girlfriend can get ready."

Peyton looked diapointed. "Girlfriend? Wow you really moved on quick didn't you?"

"And you didn't?" He asked. "Look Peyton, i don't want to fight with you. I don't even want to see you-"

Peyton walked closer to him. "Do you not trust yourself around me?"

Lucas pushed her away. "No, i have no problem trusting myself around you, but that doesn't change the fact that i don't want to see you, ever." He said bitterly, and closed the door in her face, before locking it.

Brooke walked into the room fighting back angry tears. "I can't believe she would do that! You said clearly that you had a girlfriend!"

Lucas sent her a sad smile, and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay. I'm here."

"For now." Brooke mummbled against his chest.

Lucas heard her, and pulled her back. "For now?"

Brooke wiped away a tear that fell. "I can't be Peyton for you Lucas. I won't be."

"I don't want you to be."

"Lucas you're Lucas, and Peyton."

"No, we use to be, now i'm one half of Brooke, and Lucas, and i couldn't be happier." He told her. "You're my forever." He whispered.

Brooke smiled, and leaned on her tippy toes to kiss him softly on the lips.

Lucas tried to slip his tongue in, but Brooke pulled away.

"Nah-huh Babe, i have to meet Haley." She smiled before looking through her bag again.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Brooke walked into Karen's cafe, and saw Haley talking to Karen.

"Hey Hales." Brooke greeted sitting by her. "Morning Karen."

Karen smiled. "Is Lucas with you?"

"No, he's at the garage with Keith."

"Well when you and Haley see him can you tell him that Eugene, and Carol are coming by this afternoon."

"Sure." Brooke said.

"Come on Brooke let's get to shopping before the store run out of stuff."

"This is Tree Hill Hales, no one even enters the stores half the time." Brooke laughed before her, and Haley walked out of Karen's Cafe.

"So spill." Haley said.

Brooke looked at her confused, then started to walk towards Scott's garage.

"What? where are you going?"

"To tell Lucas." Brooke stated, and they started walking towards the garage.

"So spill it." Haley repeated.

"Peyton stopped by today." Brooke said.

"No!" Haley said in disbelief. "What happened?"

"Well i left the room, because i was half naked, and-"

"Wait were you and Lucas about to..."

"No, i was getting dressed-"

"After you and Lucas..."

"No. Haley. That's not all we do."

"Oh please you guys phornicate like bunnies."

Brooke laughed. "Anyways i heard Lucas say Peyton, so pressed my ear up against the door."

"Why?"

"So i could hear better." Brooke said, then proceed to tell Haley the story, and what Peytons said.

"That bitch." Haley grunted as they entered Scott's garage.

Lucas rolled out from under a car. "Who's a bitch?" He asked with grease on his cheek.

Brooke got on her knees and gave him a kiss before getting up, and speaking. "Peyton."

Lucas stood up. "Oh yea."

"Wait did you tell her who your girlfriend was?"

"She didn't ask." Lucas stated.

Brooke jumped up on the car hood, and Lucas put himself between her legs grazing her thighs.

"This is a nice suprise." He stated, and started kissing her neck.

Brooke giggled when she remembered Haley was still in the room. "Luke, Haley's here."

Lucas groaned against her neck, and then turned around so he was facing Haley. "So Hales still single?"

Brooke started playing with Lucas' hair.

"So Luke still keeping secrets?"

Lucas sent a glare Haley's way.

"Secrets? What secrets?"

"Nothing." Lucas grunted.

"No tell her Luke. Tell her."

Lucas' jaw tightened.

"Lucas, what's going on?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing." He grunted, and stormed off.

"Haley?" Brooke asked.

"He'll tell you, i don't think i should." Haley stated before leaving herself.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

When Brooke walked into the Scott househould she called for Lucas. "Lucas are you here?"

Just then Keith came from his room. "Lucas is in the hostpital, let's go."

Brooke panicked, 'Hostpital? no, he's fine.' she thought to herself. She re opened the front door, and walked to her car waiting for Keith to enter, then drove quickly to the hostpital

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Brooke ran into the hostpital, and saw Karen crying. Brooke was already crying, and ran over to Karen. "He's okay right?"

"We...we, don't know." Karen sobbed, then saw Keith, and hugged him crying unto his chest.

Brooke saw Haley sitting in a chair fighting back tears. "Hales." Brooke cried.

Haley got up, and hugged Brooke. "I'm sorry."

Brook didn't know why she said sorry, but didn't care. All that mattered was Lucas. Was he ok? Was he not? She needed to know.

A tall older male doctor walked into the room. "Who's here for Lucas Scott?"

Brooke ran up to him. "Is he okay? What happened? Can i see him?"

Karen stood behind Brooke with Keith beside her.

"Are you family?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, just tell me Damn it!" Brooke yelled.

"Well Lucas' medical record shows that he has Hcm. Were you aware of that?"

"Yes." Karen answered. "But he has medication."

Brooke fought back tears. 'What's Hcm?' she thought to herself.

"Can you just tell us what happened to him?" Keith asked.

"Well Lucas' left ventricle thickened, and became stiff causing the blood to back up into the lungs. He had shortness of breath. He came in later then he proberly should, and we lost him for a few seconds,"

Brooke couldn't stop a sob that escaped her mouth, and started to cry.

"We got him back, which was the most important thing."

"I don't get it, how could this happen. He has medication." Karen stated.

"He forgot it at the doorm." Haley admitted. "He said he was going to get more when he came here."

Karen looked at Haley, then started to cry, and left the room.

Keith Looked at the doctor after glaring at Haley. "Is he stable? Can we see him?"

The doctor nodded. "But only one at a time. He's tired, and you don't want to over welm him."

Keith nodded. "You can go Brooke."

Brooke shook her head. "I can't, you go." She stated before leaving.

"Keith i'm sorry, he said he'd get more." Haley stated.

"It's ok Haley. It's no your fault." Keith said before entering Lucas' hostpital room. "Hey Luke." Keith greeted. 


	10. The Truth

A Love No One Expected - Chapter 10 The Truth

Lucas looked at his Keith, and smiled. "Hey."

Keith walked over to his step son's bed, and sat in the chair beside it. "Your mom will be here soon. You scared us."

"I'm sorry. I left my meds at the doorm, and i didn't get around to getting new ones."

"You feeling ok?"

Lucas nodded. "Where's Brooke?"

"She went for a walk. She's having trouble processing it all."

"Can you do me a favor?" He paused. "Can you go explain it to her. I hate when she cries."

Keith nodded. "Sure."

Just then Karen came in. "Oh Honey." She cried, and walked over to his bed, and hugged him tightly.

Keith stood up going to find Brooke.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Brooke was crying hard on the roof of the hostpital, when she heard footsteps. She turned around, and saw Keith walking towards her until he sat down beside her. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"How'd you?..." Brooke trailed off not wanting to breakdown again.

"The nurse told me you ran up here earlier." Keith stated. After a few moments he spoke again. "Hcm stands for Hypertrophic CardioMyopathy. It's genetic. He got it from Dan."

Brooke started crying again.

"We found out his junior year in highschool. Nobody knows except family, Haley, and now you. He's been in and out of hostpitals until we found the right medication to keep him healthly. He never told anyone about it, not even Haley. She found out on her own." He chuckled at the last part.

Brooke sobbed. "I just-i don't know why...why i didn't figure it out."

Keith wrapped his arms around her shoulder to keep her from shivering. "He's very good at keeping it from people. It's not something he likes talking about."

"Could...could he...die from it?" Brooke asked crying.

"If he didn't take his medication long enough possibly." Keith stated.

Brooke could help the small sob that escaped her lips, she covered her face with her hands, then after a few minutes stopped. "I'm sorry, it's just..." She fought back more tears. "The thought of losing him now, is just..." She sniffed, then couldn't stop a few tears that fell. "God, is it normal to cry this much?"

Keith laughed slightly. "Of course, when Karen went into labor with Lily i completly panicked because she passed out. Then after lily was out they told me to leave the room, because her Karen's heart rate was going down. When i got out of the room i remember just sitting against the wall, and crying thinking of what my life would be without her, then not an hour later they told me she was stable."

"God, i'm sorry. You should be in there comforting your wife, or talking to Lucas, but instead you're out here making me feel better."

"I'm out here because Lucas wants to know you're okay." Keith stood up. "He wants to see you."

"I can't." Brooke said fighting back tears. "I hate this place. I hate that he's in there, and i hate he has Hcm, and i really hate that there isn't a damn thing i can do about it!" She yelled.

Keith looked at his watch. "Vistiting hours are almost over anyways. Tomorrow?"

Brooke shook her head. "When they realise him."

Keith sighed, and walked back into the hostpital.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay?" Karen asked Lucas.

"I'm sure mom. I'll be fine."

Karen nodded, and walked out of the room, while Keith said goodbye.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked, the Keith shook his head.

"She said it's to hard."

"Thanks for trying."

"Bye." Keith said, and walked out of the room befor putting his arm around his wife, and heading home.

Lucas sighed, and turned on the tv.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Brooke was pacing just outside Lucas' hostpital room when a nurse walked up to her.

"Vistiting hours are over, so unless you're family you'll have to leave."

Brooke stared at the nurse. "I am family, thank you very much."

"How?" Nurse raised her eyebrow.

"I'm his fiancee." She blurted out.

"I don't see a ring." The nurse smirked.

"Well that's because...i'm pregnant, and i just told him...and he proposed to me right after i told him...he was on his way to get the ring, when he's heart did something." Brooke lied. She was better at that then she thought.

"Well..." The nurse trailed off. "Aren't you going to go in?"

Brooke gulped. "I was just going to." She opened the door, and walked in.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Lucas saw Brooke standing there staring at him. He smiled at her. "Hey baby girl." He could see her tear stained cheeks, and her trembling hands.

"Hi." Brooke greeted weakly. He didn't look as bad as she thought he would, but she couldn't stop a few tears that fell. He had an Iv in his arm, something beeping, and a bag of water, or whatever it was next to his bed. She felt like throwing up.

"How'd you manage to get in here?" He asked.

"Well if anyone asks, i'm your pregnant fiancee." She smiled weakly, not daring to step closer to him.

"Good lie." He laughed slightly. All he thought was how good it was to see Brooke. God he loved her.

"Are you ok?" She asked her voice trembling, she was fighting tears again.

"I'm fine." Lucas stated.

"You sure?" Brooke questioned her hands shaking, and her voice cracking.

"Brooke..." Lucas whispered re-assuring her.

"You scared the hell out of me." She said trying to catch her breath.

"Come here..." He told her.

Brooke shook her head. "I can't."

"What did you lose the ability to walk?" He asked laughing.

"Don't." Brooke commanded. "You've told me before, and i'm gonna tell you. Don't make this into a joke Lucas, it's not. You could of..." A lump came into Brooke's throat. "You could of..."

"But i didn't." He smiled. "Now come here."

Brooke shook her head again.

"If you don't come over here i'm gonna," Lucas started to get up. "Come over there." He said, and then winced. The Iv was hurting his arm, and he was about to tear it out, but Brooke stopped him.

"Ok!" She yelled rather loudly. "Ok." She started walking towards him, and sat down on the chair by the bed.

"No." Lucas shook his head, and scooted over to make room for her to lay with him. "Lay with me."

Brooke crawled into the bed, and layed down beside him, his arm wrapped around her waist. She snuggled up to his chest.

"This is much better." Lucas sighed, and kissed the top of her head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brooke asked looking up at him.

"Because i didn't want you to cry." He said.

Brooke wiped away another tear. "Good call." She joked.

Lucas laughed, and Brooke smiled. She felt his chest go up and down, and his musical voice, all deep, and raspy.

Lucas moved his thumb to Brooke's face, and wiped away the wetness from her tears.

"I should proberly go." Brooke said.

"No." Lucas commaned, and held her tighter. "Stay with me."

Brooke nodded, and layed her head back on his chest.

Lucas breathed in deeply her scent. He lifted Brooke's chin, and then kissed her lips softly, almost as if they didn't touch. Then he kissed her again longer this time, then grabbed her bottom lip between his teeth, and sucked on it.

Brooke moaned softly, and then felt sad when he pulled away. "I was enjoying that." She pouted.

Lucas smiled. "Me too."

Brooke scooted higher up to him, and kissed his shoulder once. "I love you."

Lucas smiled, and kissed her hair. "I love you too babe.

"What now?" Brooke asked,

"Now...we sleep."

"Yea, i hear almost dying can take alot out of you."

"I'll let you know when I almost do. Stay here with me?"

"Of course."

They snuggled close to one another, and fell into a deep sleep. 


	11. I'm Scared For Them

A Love No One Expected - Chapter 11 I'm Scared For Them

Karen walked into her son's hostpital room, and saw him, and Brooke laying together. She laughed to herself.

Lucas saw his mom. "Hey." He greeted.

Karen sat in the chair next to his bed. "Morning swwetie." She kissed his head. "Sleep well?"

Lucas moved some hair out of Brooke's face. "Yea." He whispered trying not to wake Brooke.

"How'd she get in here anyway?"

"You don't even want to know." Lucas laughed.

"You love her. Don't you?" Karen asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"I can see it. Everyone can."

Lucas smiled, and kissed Brooke's head.

"So they're letting you go the day tomorrow. You'll get to see Lily."

"Aw, i won't have to change any diapers will i?"

Karen shook her head laughing. "No."

"I'm sorry mom. For scaring you."

Karen waved her hand. "You don't have to apologize to me. If you have to apologize to anyone it should be Brooke."

Lucas nodded, then loooked at the clock. It was five in the morning. "Mom it's five in the morning."

"I know i couldn't sleep." She admitted.

Lucas laughed. "Well can i sleep then?"

"Oh, sorry." Karen nodded. "I'll sleep in the lobby." She stated before leaving.

Lucas looked at the sleeping girl beside him. He kissed her hair before going to sleep again.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Karen walked back into Lucas▓s room after getting her sleeping, and eating breakfast. Brooke and Lucas were still asleep. It seemed like everytime she looked at them, they were closer and closer, to the point where she probably would have fit on the bed with them they were leaving so much open room.

"Alright Romeo and Juliet...up." She said turning on the light by Lucas' bed. Lucas groaned, and Brooke whined but they had to wake up sometime.

"What time is it?" Brooke asked sleepy.

"Ten." Karen stated.

Brooke groaned. "Early."

Lucas smiled at his girlfriend.

"You should proberl go talk to Haley. She feels guitly." Karen said to Brooke. "Tell her it's not her fault. She refuses to see Lucas until she knows your not mad at her."

Brooke nodded, and started to get up, but Lucas pulled her back. "No, stay."

Brooke played with Lucas' bed hair. "I'll be back."

Lucas groaned, and let go of her, but still keeping her hand with his.

"Oh Brooke the nurse last night told me about the whole 'baby' thing." Karen raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, i'll be going." Brooke smiled before kissing Lucas quickly, and leaving.

Lucas laughed at his girlfriend.

Karen then sat on the arm of the chair beside Lucas' bed. "That girl is crazy. She's not actually..."

"No." Lucas stated. "Well at least not that i know of."

Karen's eyes widened.

"Kidding." Lucas laughed. "She's not."

"Thank god. I'm not ready to be a grandma."

Lucas laughed.

"So how are your classes?"

"Good."

"And money?"

"Fine." Lucas said pulling a book from his nightstand.

"Just making sure. You should call more."

"Mom? Really?"

"Sorry just saying."

Just then Brooke stormed back in. "Great, just fantastic!" She yelled.

"What?" Lucas asked worried.

"My battery's dead." She told him.

"Did you leave the lights on all night again babe?"

Brooke smiled shyly. "I forgot."

Lucas sighed. "We've been through this."

Brooke sat down beside him on his bed. "I know. I know, if it beeps don't ignore it. It means the lights are on."

"Yes. It's not a hard thing to do." Lucas laughed, and took her hand in his.

"Hey, at least i learned not to keep my top down. How could i ever live without you?"

Lucas laughed. "I don't think you could."

Karen watched the two 18 year olds, and smiled to herself. "I'm going to go call Keith. He'll get a new one by tomorrow. I'll be back in a minute." She said before leaving.

Brooke scooted up in the bed next to Lucas, while He wrapped his arms around her.

"I have a confession to make." Lucas said. Brooke looked up at him. "I was really hoping you're battery would be dead or something."

"Lucas Scott, hoping bad things would happen to me. How could you?" She asked, and hit him playfully. "Ok confession. Mine battery's not really dead." She smiled.

"Brooke Davis! Lying? I'm shocked." He laughed, and kissed her gently, but full of passion. "Hey Babe..." Lucas started after breaking the kiss. "You remember when i kissed you for the first time at our doorm room?"

Brooke smiled. "Yea. You were jealous of Chase."

Lucas laughed slighty. "Yea. We were fighting over who was jealous, and who wasn't."

"And you said he was perfect, and he'd give me the perfect life."

"Yep."

"And also you thought i was going to marry him."

"Well it felt like it." He stated.

"What about it?"

"Well, i...god it's so hard to talk with you around." He laughed.

"What is it?"

"Well you see, that night after the kiss, I-I i uh...after you were asleep i walked into your room, and just watched you sleep, until i had to go for my morning jog."

Brooke's jaw dropped. "You watched me sleep for five hours?"

Lucas nodded.

Brooke smiled, and laughed. "So?"

"You talk in your sleep." He stated. "Sometimes."

"What'd i say?"

Lucas started laughing. "You said my name a few times."

Brooke blushed in embrassment. "Fine ok, i was dreaming about you." She admitted.

Lucas laughed. "I know, but don't worry, i dream about you all the time."

Brooke smiled, and kissed him genlty.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Karen saw Keith enter the hostpital, and kissed him quickly before walking towards Lucas' room. They looked through the window, and saw Brooke, and Lucas joking around laughing, smiling. They looked happy.

"I'm scared for them Keith. Both of them." Karen admitted. "I'm scared For Lucas because he's so much in love with Brooke. I mean Brooke could decide at any moment that she doesn't want a relationship. And i'm scared for Brooke...if anything were to happen to Lucas, how would she handle it? I can tell, that she'd give up everthing for Lucas, and if she did and something did happen, where would she go from there?"

"But that kind of love can save you honey. You remember Lucas talking about how Peyton's bestfriend Brooke was drinking to much, was off sleeping with random guys. She's not like that anymore. He saved her, and she's saving him. He was crushed after what Peyton did."

"Yes, and that was hard to watch him go through. What would happen if him, and Brooke end? It'd be ten times worse."

"But now he's ten times happier." Keith stated.

Karen nodded. "I'm just worried. It's a mothers job."

Keith laughed. "Let's give them some more alone time."

Karen nodded, and walked towards the lobby. 


	12. It's Okay

A Love No One Expected - Chapter 12 It's Okay

"Finally, Hales i've been looking for you." Brooke stated, when she walked into Karen's cafe.

Haley turned around. "Brooke's i'm sorry, i should of told you-"

"Haley, it's not your fault." She said. "Besides no one even told me about his Hcm until two days ago."

"But i feel guilty."

"He told you he was going to get his medication. You believed him, it's not your fault. Trust me."

Haley nodded. "He's being released today. Right?"

Brooke smiled, and nodded. "Finally."

Haley laughed. "You get to meet Lily today."

"I know. I'm excited."

"Don't be to excited. All she does is spit up."

"That's all Lucas does to." Brooke joked

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"They'll be here in an hour." Lucas told Brooke when they were in their room.

Brooke was watching tv, while Lucas was cleaning his room. "Okay."

Lucas looked at his girlfriend, and crawled on the bed and hovered above her. "You look so sexy right now." He smirked, and started kissing her neck.

Brooke sighed in pleasure, the ran her fingers through his short blonde hair, before bringing his lips to her for a passionate kiss.

Lucas slipped his hands under Brooke's shirt feeling her warm belly, and started to remove it, but Brooke stopped him.

"Wait." She said pulling away from the kiss.

"What?" Lucas asked breathless.

"We can't."

"No, we can. We have an hour."

Brooke shook her head. "No, i mean we could, but you can't." She told him. "You just out of the hostpital, and i don't want you to get hurt."

Lucas laughed dryly. "Babe...i'm fine. Really. The doctor said it's good for me." He smirked.

"But what if-" She started, but Lucas put his finger to her lips.

"Nothing is going to happen. I took my medication this morning. You saw me."

"I'm just worried. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Lucas smiled at his girlfriend. "Something will happen to me if we hold out any longer." He said before kissing her again.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Brooke, and Lucas were getting dressed.

"See baby, i'm fine." Lucas smirked.

Brooke smiled. "I love you Lucas Scott."

Lucas took Brooke's hand, and brought it to his heart. "You fixed it." He told her.

Brooke smiled, and felt like she was going to cry, but happy tears. She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love too Brooke Davis." Lucas stated, and hugged her.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Karen, Keith, and baby lily entered their house. "Lucas! Brooke! You home?"

Lucas walked out of the kitchen. "Lily!" He said excited, and ran over to them to touch lily's brown hair. "You're so cute."

Brooke walked out of Lucas' room. "Oh is that Lily?" She asked and walked up to them. "Oh my god, she's adorable."

Karen smiled. "You wanna hold her?"

"Am i alowed to?" Brooke asked timly.

"Sure." Karen smiled, and placed her in Brooke's awaiting arms.

Lucas smiled, and kissed his girlfriends hair.

Lily, smiled.

"She like you babe." Lucas said.

"She's so cute." Brooke cooed, and ajusted Lily's head.

"She's ready for her nap." Karen said, and opened her arms for her daughter.

"I'll help you." Keith smiled, anf followed Karen into Lily's room.

Lucas put his arm around Brooke.

"I want one." Brooke said smiling.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "I'll meet you in my room in ten minutes." He joked.

Brooke laughed. "Not now, but someday."

It seemed like a good question to ask. They haven't really discussed their future together. "With me?" Lucas asked.

Brooke nodded, and sat on the couch. "Of course with you. Who else?"

Lucas sat beside her. "Well you know, we never really dicussed us. Our future."

"I didn't know to bring it up, without scaring you away."

"Babe, you could never do that." He said and kissed her hand.

"I know that, but i didn't at the time, and then the accident..." She trailed off.

"I'm sorry about not telling you. I was going to, but i knew you'd worry about me."

"So was that the secret Haley was talking about, or are there more?"

Lucas shook his head. "I know better than to keep secrets from you." He laughed.

Brooke kissed him, gently, but then Lucas climbed on top of her, running his hands along her body; letting hi hands enter her top. But she didn't protest, she arched her back to let him slip his hands in.

Lucas sliped his tongue in Brooke's mouth carressing her tongue with his. He heard her moan at his action, and slip his knee between her legs, spreading them apart.

Brooke's hands were around Lucas' neck, and she was about to lift up his shirt, but her phone started ringing.

Lucas groaned, and pulled away from her. "Every time."

"This has never happened before." Brooke laughed, and answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Brooke where are you?" Haley asked.

"At Lucas' house why-oh crap! I'll be there in a few."

"Alright hurry though, i'm bored." Haley stated, and hung up.

Brooke hung up as well, and Lucas leaned to kiss her again. "No. I have to meet Haley."

"Why?" Lucas wined.

"We had plans. Plans that you distracted me from." She said, and touched his face.

"I could do the same now." He smirked.

Brooke shook her head, and kissed him quickly. "I'll be home in a few hours."

"What am i suppost to do?" Lucas asked.

"Hang out with Keith. Have fun." She smiled before leaving.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Brooke walked into Karen's cafe, and saw Haley sitting in a booth across the place. She started walking towards her, but then heard.

"Brooke?" A familair voice asked.

Brooke turned around, and saw Peyton behind her. "Peyton."

"Oh my god Brooke!" Peyton smiled, and hugged her tightly.

"You're in town." Brooke said in disbelief.

"Yea. I'm here til after Thanksgiving. I didn't know you were in town."

"Yes, well i really didn't tell anybody i was in town."

"So why are you here?" Peyton asked.

"Oh Thanksgiving."

"Really? Your parents are in town?"

"...Yep." Brooke lied. "So what have you been up to?"

"Oh the same things. So who have you all seen in town?"

Brooke shrugged. "No one important."

"And what about guys? Have a boy toy yet?"

Brooke felt a lump in her throat. "Um, no boy toy." She lied. "What about you? Anyone special?"

"Well now that you asked yes. Actually me and Lucas worked things out."

Brooke almost laughed, then became angry. Why was Peyton lying to her? "Really? I heard from...Karen that he had a girlfriend up a his college."

"Really when'd you hear that?"

"About a week ago."

"Oh well he dumped her for me." She smiled.

Brooke looked over at Haley who was confused. Then turned back to Peyton. "But the crap Peyton." She snapped.

"What?"

"Why are you lying to me? I know you're not dating Lucas."

"How would you know that?" She asked coldly.

"Because i am!" Brooke admitted.

Peyton's eyes widened.

"And i know it's shocking! Hell i was suprised!"

"Wait, you don't even know Lucas."

"No Peyton you don't! He goes to Duke now, with me."

Peyton was lost for words.

"And you tried hitting on his even when you knew he had a girlfriend. You're a bitch Peyton, and i'm glad you're out of my life." Brooke said coldly. "Ready to go Haley?"

Haley smiled, and walked with Brooke out of Karen's cafe leaving Peyton speechless. 


	13. Almost ThanksGiving

A Love No One Expected - Chapter 13 Almost ThanksGiving

"Can you believe her?" Brooke asked Lucas, and Haley at Lucas' house.

Lucas laughed. "Baby, she's Peyton. She decives people. It's what she does."

"I'm glad you find this funny."

"Look i'm sorry, but you couldn't keep it from her forever."

"Yes, but she said you were dating her." Haley pointed out.

"But we're not."

"But why would she lie to me?"

"Because she's Peyton. She's a bitch." Lucas said. "Come here babe."

Brooke walked over to Lucas and sat on his lap. "What?"

He kissed her jaw line. "I love you, and no matter how many ex girlfriends enter my life, it isn't going to change that."

"You only had two girlfriends. One being Brooke." Haley said.

"Not the point Hales, but thanks."

Brooke giggled, and kissed Lucas softly. "I got the point."

"Good."

Brooke kissed Lucas' hair, and wrapped an arm around his should. "Did she tell you Luke. Haley's going on a date with Jake when we get back to school."

"Jake?" Lucas asked. "As in my bestfriend Jake?"

Haley nodded. "He asked me."

"But he's my bestfriend. You can't go out with my other bestfriend."

"Oh relax. It's just a date."

"Yea, like when we went on our first date." Brooke told Lucas.

"No." Lucas said sternly. "I refuse to let you go."

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Because me, and Brooke had sex on our first date."

"Lucas, i'm not going to sleep with him. I'm not a slut."

"Hey!" Brooke said in defence.

"That was different." Haley stated.

Lucas groaned. "This sucks."

"Oh baby don't pout." Brooke told him, and nibbled on his ear loab. "Let her go, and i'll make it worth your wild."

Lucas smiled. "Alright you can go Haley."

"It's cute that Luke wants to protect you. You're like his little sister."

Haley laughed. "Alright i gotta go. See you later."

"Bye." Lucas said, but he looked at Brooke.

"Bye Hales." Brooke said, and the turned to see Lucas staring at her, with lustfilled eyes. She smiled.

Lucas kissed her passionatly on the mouth. He heard Brooke moan at the contact, and teased her lips with his tongue, and felt Brooke part her lips slightly. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and massaged her tongue with his. Tasting her warm slick tongue on his.

Brooke pressed her now overly heated body against Lucas' hard chest. She moaned again when she felt Lucas' hands on her breats squeezing them gently.

Lucas felt Brooke's knee between his legs, and groaned onto their kiss, then heard someone clear their throat. He felt Brooke pull away quickly, and turn to the side. He turned to the side to see his grandparents there. He felt the blood rush to his face, but saw Brooke just smile politely.

"Hi." Brooke greeted flashing her perfect smile, before she got off Lucas, t her feet.

Lucas stood up as well. "Hey grandpa." He greeted and shook his hand. "Grandma." He smiled before hugging her.

Carol broke the hug. "Lukey. You've grown. And who's this." She asked motioning Brooke to come forward.

Brooke walked up, and stood beside Lucas. "Grandma, grandpa this is Brooke. My girlfriend."

"She's not the one who cheated on you is she?" Carol asked.

"No." Lucas answered simply.

"It's nice to meet both of you." Brooke said honestly.

"You too." Carol grabbed Brooke's arm. "Eugene talk to your grandson. I'm going to have a chat with Brooke." She said before taking Brooke to Lucas' room.

"So..." Eugene trailed off.

"So?" Lucas asked, and sat on the couch. Eugene sat across from him on the chair.

"Well she's pretty."

Lucas nodded. "That she is."

"And she's not a prude. You don't stick your tongue that far down a prudes mouth without her biting it off. I bet she's a fireball in bed. Is she?"

"Grandpa!" Lucas said.

"What i live my life through you. So is she?"

"Yes okay. She's good."

"I knew it."

"Can we not talk about me sex life?"

"Fine." He paused. "So is she the one?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So tell me Brooke, how does he treat you? Well i hope." Carol said as she sat on the edge of Lucas' bed beside Brooke.

"He does. He pays for everything, opens the door for me. He's very caring." Brooke said honestly.

"And he's not one of those no sex before marriage types is he? I told him he'd never get a girl if he was. Even though Karen wanted him to be."

Brooke laughed nervously. Should she be having this conversation. "Uh..."

"Oh don't feel uncomfortable."

"No, he's not one of those."

"Good. I sort of figured when i saw how comfortable he was with groaping you." Carol laughed, and Brooke had to join her. "So, are you gonna marry him?"

That caught Brooke off guard. "Uh...what?"

"Marriage. He always struck me as one of those people who would get married younge."

"Well he hasn't asked."

"Oh he will, proberly by the first year."

"That's-that's a little...far away don't you think."

"I knew you were one of those people to." Carol smiled. "Eugene proposed to me the first three months."

"Did you say yes?"

"No of course not. He asked four more times until i gave in."

"Why?"

"He was really egear." She laughed.

Brooke laughed.

"So if he were to ask. Would you?" Carol asked.

Brooke knew her rational part of her mind would say no, but she knew she's say yes. "Yes."

Carol smiled widely. "You two are so cute together."

Brooke blushed. "Thank you."

Just then they heard a knock on the door, and Lucas enter. "Hey Grandma could i talk to Brooke. I'll bring her right back."

"Oh of course, and after you're done why don't you sent her to Eugene, and you come see me."

Lucas nodded, and Brooke walked out of the room with him. The walked into the kitchen. "I'm so sorry." He said.

Brooke walked backwards until her back was against the sink, and Lucas was only an inch away from her face. "Don't worry about it."

"She wasn't to blunt was she?" He asked. Worry clear in his eyes.

"Not to blunt." Brooke said timidly.

Lucas sighed. "God my family is unbelievable."

Brooke played with a button on his shirt. "They're nice. Welcoming."

Lucas kissed her throat. "Let's not talk about them." He smirked against her throat before he nibbled softly there.

Brooke sighed in pleasure, and wimpered when he started nibbling. "Lucas, they're still in the house."

Lucas slipped his right hand in her jeans, and started rubbing her folds through her panties. He heard Brooke moan softly. He moved his lips up to hers, and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Brooke knew she should move his hand, but couldn't find the will power to do so. She gripped his shoulders to steady herself, and let Lucas swallow her soft moans.

Lucas moved the thin material aside, and he entered two fingers in her slick folds, and swallowed one of Brooke's moan with his mouth befor he moved his lips to her ravish her neck.

"More Luke." Brooke pleaded softly, and lucas inserted another finger. She wimpered at the pleasure, and Lucas started sucking on her neck.

Lucas picked up the pace, and started rubbing Brooke's clit with with his thumb.

Brooke but her lip so hard that it was on the verge of bleeding. She started thrusting her hips frontward, and up in attimpt to bury his fingers inside her.

Lucas moved his lips to her her ear. "Let go..." He whispered.

And Brooke did, and when she did Lucas' lips caught her moan, and swallowed it.

Lucas held Brooke up, until she came down from her high. He kissed her genlty before bringing his fingers to the sink behind her, and washing the jucies off of them.

Brooke looked at him, and smiled. "You play unfair."

"But you love it." He smirked.

"I do. Now go to your grandmother. I'll go see Eugene." She smiled before skipping off. 


	14. Liar!

A Love No One Expected - Chapter 14 Liar

Brooke walked out of the bathroom, and saw Lucas' phone vibrate. She flipped it out, and saw it said. 'Voice Message' She pressed okay, and heard a beep.

"Message one. Hey Lucas. It's Rachel. The doctor took a picture of the baby today. I was just calling to ask if you wanted one-"

Brooke closed the phone, and dropped it down on Lucas' dresser. She frowned. What baby was she talking about?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lucas walked into his room from his morning jog, and saw a crying Brooke packing. "Whoa. Babe what's wrong?"

Brooke glared at him through her tears before turning back to pack.

"Brooke. Are you okay? Why are you packing?"

Brooke turned around, and sniffed. "You know our entire relationship, i never lied to you. Not once. And you know i forgave you for not telling me you had Hcm, but THIS Lucas is too much."

"What's to much? Brooke tell me what's going on."

"Why? You never tell me anything." She glared. "I'll be the first to admit I don't know anything about relationships, but I took a risk, with my heart, for you and it just bit me in the ass."

"Brooke what happened?" He asked again.

"Rachel called."

"Oh."

"That's right oh. Why didn't you tell me!?" She yelled, and pushed him. "You got Rachel pregnant, and you hid it from me!" She slapped him.

Lucas barely flinched. "Wh-wait! You think I-"

"No save it Lucas! Just. I'm just. I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home."

"To Duke?"

"No." She wiped her eyes. "My old house."

"That's across town."

"It's a small town Lucas. I'll survive." She said, and walked outside. Lucas followed.

"Brooke wait!" He called. "You misunderstood. Rachel is pregnant but-"

"But what?" She asked turning to face him. "You love me so much that you'll never see you own child Lucas? I'm not falling for it. Just. I'm leaving."

"You don't even have a car." He pointed out.

Brooke held up Lucas' car keys. She then climbled into Lucas' car before leaving. She back up, and started driving.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled, and started to run after her. "Brooke! You misunderstood! It's not mine! It's not my..." He stopped running. "Kid." He said, before running towards his house. He slammed open the door, and saw Eugene sitting on the couch. "Grandpa can i borrow your car?"

"What happened to yours?" He asked.

"Brooke's borrowing it. Please." He pleaded.

Eugene threw his keys at Lucas who caught them, and ran outside to the car before following Brooke.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brooke could hardly see through her tears, and reached the bridge. She was so angry at Lucas. He got another girl pregnant. How could he not tell her? He kept it from her. Did he not want her to know? She was so pissed. She was thinking this through, when something blew her tire, and her car swerved. She turned right, and the car went over the brigde, and fell in. Everything went dark.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lucas sped to the bridge, and saw it was broken. He stopped, and got out. He saw a car in the water, and panick ran through him. He walked closer, and saw it was his car. "Brooke!" He yelled.

Just then Nathan stepped out of a car. "Lucas? Don't jump."

Lucas took off his hoody. "Brooke's in there!" He yelled. "Call 911!"

Nathan looked over the edge, and brought out his phone.

Lucas stepping father away from edge, then ran towards it, and jumped in.

"LUCAS!" Nathan yelled at his half brother.

Lucas ducked under the water, and tried to get his car window open. kicked it in, and saw Brooke. She was upside down. Eyes closed. Who knows how long she's been down there. Lucas grabbed her, and pulled her out of the car. He pulled her up as quickly as possible, and saw Nathan talking on the phone. Lucas swan, Brooke in his arms, to the side of the river, and placed her on solid ground. He had trouble breathing. He looked at Brooke's pale face. It was whiter than usual. He put his ear up to her lips, and felt slow breaths. They were far apart, and Brooke's eyes were still closed.

"Brooke baby. Talk to me. Wake up." He slapped her face lightly. "Come on." He begged. He started to do mouth to mouth. It didn't work. He started panicking.

Then the ambulence came.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lucas was getting his blood pressure check. They wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Okay deep breath." The doctor said holding a Telescope against Lucas' back.

Lucas breathed.

"Okay. You're vitals are good. You can leave."

"Thanks." He said before going to see Brooke's doctor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lucas saw Nathan sitting in a hospital chair. He walked over to him, and sat next to him. "Hey."

"Hey. What'd they say?"

"Dr. Brown won't speak to me until he knows anything about Brooke." He sighed.

"I'm sorry Lucas. This is all my fault."

"Yea. It is." Lucas told him bluntly. "Nathan i've really never liked you, but ever since you got Rachel pregnant, i've tried to like you, because Brooke's friends with Rachel. So i thought if i got close to your kid then i could like you more."

"I know. And thanks for helping Rachel out. I'm still in shock."

"I should of told Brooke. If i had then she wouldn't be in here."

"Whoa don't blame yourself man."

"Why not it's my fault. She didn't even give me a chance to explain."

There was a pause. "Okay in all honesty. Do you love Brooke? Are you in love with her?"

"Yes."

"Have you shown her?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I've done things-i've told her."

"Luke, sometimes actions speak louder than words. Sometimes actions are all you have. Like at the bridge. You didn't tell me you loved Brooke. You showed me."

"Well why don't you show Rachel you care about you kid?" He asked.

"Fair enough." Nathan sighed.

Just then Doctor Brown came up to Lucas.

Lucas stood up. "Is she okay?"

Dr. Brown sighed. "She had alot of damage done to her lungs. She doesn't remember much, but she asked not to see you."

"What?" Lucas asked in disbelief. "But-"

"I'm sorry."

"Wait!" Nathan said, and stood up. "Can i see her?"

Dr. Brown nodded, and Nathan folowed him to Brooke's room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brooke was watching T.v when Nathan entered. "Nathan?"

"Hey Brooke." He greeted, and stood by her bed frame. "How you feelin'?"

"Well like shit." She answered honestly. "How'd you know i was in here?"

"I was at the bridge when i saw Lucas was about to jump in after you."

"Why would you even care. You hate Lucas."

"Brooke." Nathan sighed. "Rachel's pregnant, but it's not Lucas' baby. It's mine."

"What!?" Brooke yelled.

"I went to see go see what Duke was like because i got an offer to go there, and i saw Rachel. We talked, and slept together. It was a one time thing. Rachel told Lucas, Lucas told me."

"Oh my god." Brooke groaned. "He was trying to tell me that."

"You have to hear him out Brooke, before you run away, and drive off of bridges."

"But Nathan i was SO angry. I mean i know me and him weren't together then, but she had of gotten pregnant by Lucas i don't think i could stay with him."

"Why?"

"Because then i'd be jealous. I'd feel like she was more attached to Lucas then me, and i couldn't deal with that."

"Brooke, Lucas is...well he's my half brother, and we don't get along very well, but he is a good guy. He'd never hurt you, but you know what Dan did to him. Could you really ask him to do that?"

"No. But why couldn't he tell me before?"

"Rachel didn't want anybody to know. Not until I come up there." He smiled.

"You're going to Duke?"

Nathan nodded. "It's time Peyton gets out of our lives. Forever."

"Agreed."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I know it sucked, but i couldn't come up with anything else. Sorry. :( 


	15. Baby Talk

A Love No One Expected - Chapter 15 I Baby Talk

Lucas walked into Brooke's hospital room, and saw her drinking water. She smiled at him.

"There you are." She greeted, and put down her water. "My hero."

Lucas let out a small laugh. "So you're not mad at me?"

"No. I was being nice so you wouldn't hate me."

"I could never hate you."

"But i totally jumped to conclusions, and look where i needed up." She laughed.

Lucas leaned over her bed, so his face was almost touching hers. "You're still alive. That's all that matters." He told her before placing a light kiss on her forehead.

"Where Haley?"

"With her parents. It's Thanksgiving babe." He reminded her.

"Oh, right forgot. Where are your parents? Or Carol, and Eugene?"

"They stopped by earlier. They all said hey. Except for my grandma she said to tell you not even a year."

Brooke laughed. "Sounds like her."

"Look at you." Lucas admired.

"What?"

"You're here. You scared the living shit out of me baby. Don't do it again."

"But it's so much fun." She joked. After a pause. "You could of gone home to Luke. It is Thanksgiving."

"You're right, and i'm going to spend it with my girlfriend, who i'm very happy is alive." He leant down, and kissed her softly.

"Hmm, maybe i should almost die me often. I feel special."

"You are special." He said, and gave her eskimo kisses.

"So i hear Nathan's coming to Duke. Yay!"

"Not so much for me."

"Oh come on. I know you two reallt don't get along, but at least your talking."

Lucas nodded. "Still."

Brooke kissed him. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. Or do I?"

Brooke punched him playfully. "I can't believe we're leaving in two days. I haven't been here long enough."

"Babe, we've been here for two weeks."

"But still, i like Tree Hill."

"You said you hated it a month ago."

"But i didn't know what it was like when you're my boyfriend. Now i do, and i love it." She smiled, and kissed him again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brooke was in her room eating when Haley entered. Lucas went home to pack. "Hey Hales." She greeted.

"I'm pregnant." Halay admitted. Her voice shaking.

Brooke's jaw dropped. "Who's-who's the father?"

"Chris Keller."

"Haley you slept with him!?" Brooke yelled.

"Mmm-hmm, and now i'm screwed. My parents are going to kill me, Lucas isn't going to be happy, and god Jake."

"Come here hales." Brooke told her, and Haley ran over to Brooke, and gave her a hug. "it's going to be okay."

Haley started sobbing. "What if it's not?"

"I'll still here for you. Me, and Lucas." Brooke comforted her. "God is everybody pregnant, but me?"

Haley pulled away. "Who else is pregnant?"

"Rachel."

"It's not-"

"That's what i thought, but no. It's Nathans."

"Nathan Scott?"

Brooke nodded. "It's a whole story."

Haley nodded.

"Hey Hales, you're gonna have a baby." Brooke smiled widely.

Haley couldn't hide her smile. "I'm gonna have a baby."

Brooke smiled, and hugged her bestfriend.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haley was sitting in the waiting room, when Nathan sat beside her. "Hi." She smiled.

Nathan looked at the beautiful girl beside him. "I'm Nathan."

Haley almost laughed, and just smiled. "Haley James."

"Who are you waiting for?"

"My bestfriend. She's talking to her boyfriend right now. You?" She aked already knowing the answer.

"Brother is in there with his girlfriend."

Haley kept smiling, she laughed to herself at how clueless Nathan was.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Two days later...

Brooke, and Lucas were on the plane. Haley decided to stay an extra day. Lucas was holding Brooke's hand tightly. "What's wrong babe?" Brooke asked.

"It's nothing, i just-i don't like take off." He admitted.

Brooke smiled at Lucas, and squeezed his hand. "I love you."

Lucas smiled back at her. "I love you too."

"Good because i wanted to dicuss something with you."

"Anything you want." He said.

"I want a baby." She said lookinng into his eyes.

Lucas suddenly felt nervous, it had gotten warmer in here. "A-a-a-a-b-b-baby? As as in with-with-with me?"

Brooke nodded. "I'm been thinking about it, and i just, i think i could handle it."

Lucas swallowed. "Don't you think we should wait til' we're out of college, or you know married?"

"I know it's kinda soon but-"

"Kinda soon? Babe we haven't been dating for a year yet. Not even close."

"So what we have to be dating a year for me to dicuss this?"

"Babe, we're eighteen, and we still have three and a half years of college, i just don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not? I mean i know we're younge, but we love eachother."

"I know, but Babe a baby is forever."

"And so are we."

"Brooke-oh how about a puppy?"

"What kind would it be?" She asked.

"Any kind you want. And if you can handle a puppy, and still want a baby then we'll talk about it."

Brooke sighed. "Okay deal."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I know it's short, but the nexy chapter is going to be BEAST! Review please 


	16. Birthday Boy

A Love No One Expected - Chapter 16 Birthday Boy

"Happy birthday!" Brooke squeled and jumped on Lucas' bed. The got back to Duke a week ago, and had yet to look for a puppy.

Lucas groaned, and pulled the covers over his head. "Go away Brooke."

"Come on. You're ninteen!" She beamed. "Be happy."

Lucas sat up, and rubbed his eyes. "Babe i love you, but i hate when it's my birthday."

"Why?" She asked, and sat on his lap facing him. "I love birthdays."

"I don't. Because every birthday I have something bad happens."

"Like what?"

"Last year i went to go swimming in the river by the Rivercourt right, and i got hyperthermia."

Brooke stifled a giggled. "That sucks."

"Yea." He kissed her softly. "Which is why i'd rather choose not to celebrate my birthday today."

"But it's your birthday." Brooke pouted.

"Babe please. I'd rather not."

"Come on." She said dragging him out of his bed.

"Where are you taking me?"

Brooke grabbed pants from his dresser, and threw them at him before throwing him a shirt. "We're going to the beach."

Lucas slipping on his shirt. "Why?"

"We're going skinny dipping." She smirked.

* * *

Lucas watched as his girlfriend undressed in front of him. "Brooke it's winter."

"No, it's fall." She corrected, and removed her panties, and bra.

Lucas swallowed. "Brooke..." His groan was agonized.

Brooke stifled a laughed, and walked towards him, and removed his shirt for him. When his chest came to view she ran her finers lightly over his abs. "Mmm, we when we get we are _defintly_ taking a shower together."

Lucas smirked, and started kissing her collarbone, and neck, while she removed his jeans.

Brooke let Lucas' pants fall, and removed his boxers as well. She stepped back, and walked backwards towards the ocean. Good thing it was fall and nobody was out here. "Let's get wet boyfriend." She smirked.

Lucas groaned smiling, and followed her into the icy cold water. He looked at Brooke hard nipples. "Are you cold or horny?" He asked.

Brooke snuggled close to him, and started nibbling on his ear. "Both." She whipered. "Happy birthday."

Lucas felt himself get hard, and started kissing Brooke neck. Suddenly he wasn't cold anymore.

Brooke fet Lucas pick her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed again, then heard someone clear their throat. Brooke looked at the man, and tried not to moan as Lucas kissed her neck.(He didn't hear the voice) "Oh hello officer."

Lucas froze, and turned his head to see man glaring at them. "Lovely day isn't it?"

"Get dressed, and follow me." The officer commanded.

Brooke, and Lucas walked over to their clothes, and got dressed. "Let's run." Brooke suggested.

"What?" Lucas asked, and looked at the officer who had his back towards them. "Are you crazy. He's got a gun." He whispered.

"Come on Lucas do you really want to spend your birthday in a jail cell?" She asked whipering.

Lucas looked back at the cop.

"Come on babe. Do something wild for once." Brooke challenged.

Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand, and they started running. When they were half way across the beach Lucas saw the officer turn around. "He turned around."

Brooke smirked, and ran to the side of one of the beach houses. She started walking towards the front of the house, and saw a welcome mat. She saw the officer far away looking around, and lifted up the welcome mat to see a key. "Ha ha! Got cha." She smiled.

"Brooke what're you doing?" Lucas asked.

Brooke unlocked the door, and entered leaving Lucas to look at her stunned.

* * *

Brooke looked around the gaint beach house. Everything look so...expensive. She turned on the livingroom light, and looked behind her. No Lucas. She sighed. "Lucas will you get your ass in here. No one is home. It's winter."

Lucas stepped in, and softly shut the door behind him. "It's fall." He smirked, then saw the officer leave in his patrol car. "He left."

"Good that jackass." Brooke mummbled, and sat on the leather couch.

Lucas laughed and walked over to her. "I love you." He said, and kissed her.

Brooke kissed him back, and removed his shirt, just then they heard a loud knocking on the door.

"Police!" Someone yelled, and storming into the house. "Get your hands where i can see em'?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Lucas groaned, and raised his hands in the air.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY....

Brooke, and Lucas were sitting in a jail cell. In orange jumper suits. Brooke looked at Lucas. His face was unreadable. "I'm sorry i ruined your birthday." She mummbled.

Lucas looked at his girlfriend, and laughed. "Brooke _you_ didn't ruin my birthday. My birthdays alway suck."

"But if we'd of just stayed at the doorm then no of this would have happened."

"You didn't let me finish." He grabbed her hand. "This was my best birthday ever." He told her honestly.

"Really?" Brooke asked confused.

Lucas laughed. "Yes, i mean how many guys can say they got caught by two different cops in the same day at the same place? Brooke we got arrested for breaking, and entering-"

"Because of damn silent alarms." She mummbled.

"But i was with you, and i had fun. For the first time in 19 years my birthday didn't suck. All because of you."

Brooke smiled. "So you're not mad at me?"

Lucas shook his head. "I'm not mad."

Brooke leaned in, and kissed him. Just then Haley entered with Jake.

"You guys suck." Haley moaned, and the officer let Lucas, and Brooke out of the cell.

"Finally your here. It only took you 14 hours and 26 minutes." Lucas said annoyed.

"I could of just left you guys in there." Haley challenged.

Jake laughed. "Don't yell. It's not good for the baby."

"You told him about the baby?" Brooke asked.

"Yea."

"I told her i didn't care, and i don't care." Jake said before kissing her.

"Alright Brooke come let's get changed, and go home." Lucas said before dragging her away.

* * *

"I think _that_ was proberly one of our better times." Brooke said as she dried her hair with another towel.

"Well there all _very_ good." Lucas smirked, and kissed her wet shoulder.

"Are you ready for your present?" Brooke asked.

"My birthday was yesterday." Lucas pointed out.

"So? Come one birthday boy." She said seductly, and led him to his room, and handed him a thick box.

"What is it?" He asked

"Open it, and find out."

Lucas opened the box, and saw a old hard cover book it was titled _'Living Without Control'_ By: _Summerset Mahgon_. "Brooke?" He asked in disbelief.

"You said you couldn't find it anywhere so i went to this old used bookstore called _**'Read It Again'**_ and there it was."

Lucas smiled widely. "You're amazing you know that?"

"I know." Brooke said.

"You still want that baby?" He asked.

Brooke looked into his eyes. "Later. Being with you forever is enough...for now."

"What about a puppy?" He asked.

"That'd be fine." She said beofore kissing him gently.

* * *

**There it is. I know it's not much. I'm actually almost done. The ending is a big suprise. Anyway i also updated _The Thin Line_ and _Beautiful. _ I won't be updating my stories as much because of school, but don't worry they will get updated at LEAST once a months or more. R&R I love to hear what you guys think.**

**Peace & Love**

**-Hopey**


	17. We Can Run, But Not Hide

* * *

A Love No One Expected - Chapter 17 We Can Run, But Not Hide

Lucas looked around his room for any sign of Brooke. He looked at the clock. It was six A.m. "Brooke?" He called. No answer. "Brooke? Where are you?" Again no answer. He got up from his bed, and looked turned on the light before going into the livingroom. Still no Brooke. "Where the hell are you?"

* * *

Brooke, and Peyton were sitting at a local diner that had just opened. "You wanted to talk?"

Peyton nodded. "Brooke i'm sorry...for everything. I don't-I don't know why i told you i was with Lucas. I just thought it was a matter of time before we got back together anyways. No harm no foul."

"See Peyton that's where you're wrong because it harmed me, and it fouled our friendship. Or lack there of."

"What do you mean _lack there of_?"

"Peyton since i've been here you called me twice. Until you found out i was with Lucas, then you called no-stop. I know what you're after."

Peyton raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"My blonde broody boyfriend." She smirked.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even know him." Peyton snapped.

"Oh but you see that's where your wrong. I share a doorm with him, and i never even talked to him in highschool so don't pull your _'because of me'_ crap because i'm not falling for it." Brooke said bitterness burned in her voice.

"Maybe but you're forgetting I know you Brooke. I know what a slut you are, and i bet you slept with half the guy in the school because the Brooke Davis i remember slept with everybody."

Brooke glared at her. "The Brooke Davis _you_ know is gone."

"Oh so you expect me to believe that you changed into this amazing person in what, two months! Please you're the same slutty bitch you were in highschool, and Lucas deserves better than you."

* * *

"Answer your phone!" Lucas yelled after he tried to call Brooke for the 100th time. Just then there was a knock on his door. He jumped up from the couch, and opened it. "Brooke?" He asked, and then saw his ex-girlfriend smiling in front of him. He frowned.

"Brooke told me to give you this." She said, and handed Lucas a piece of paper. He started reading.

_Dear Lucas,_

_I can't be with you anymore. I know it's short notice, and it's coming out of nowhere, but i think YOU deserve better then me. I'm staying with my parents for a few weeks, and i asked Peyton to get my things. I want you to know i love you, but sometimes love isn't enough._

_Always Yours,  
Brooke_

"Where the hell is she Peyton!?" Lucas yelled. "What the hell did you do with her!? And Why the hell are you here!?"

"One question at a time Lucas." Peyton smirked calmly.

"Where is she?" He asked, his teeth grinding together.

Peyton shrugged. "It doesn't matter. She won't be coming back to you anyways. Not after you take me back."

Lucas grabbed his jacket, and shoved past her.

"Whoa, where are you going?" She asked.

Lucas didn't even turn to her. "I'm going to find Brooke."

"Good Luck with that." She smirked.

* * *

Brooke looked around her. She was in a dark room tied to a chair. Tape over her mouth, and handcuffs holding her hands behind her back. Her feet were in cuffs to. Then a light turned on. She focased on the shadow walking towards her.

"Well Well. Brooke Davis. We meet again." The famialar voice said. "You have gotten pretty haven't you. I can see what Lucas see's in you. He's a lucky guy. Maybe i'll see what it's like with you."

Brooke felt tears go down her face. She needed Lucas right now. More than ever.

* * *

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled once he was outside. "BROOKE!!" He screamed. He dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" A polight calm voice asked.

"My girlfriend. She's missing. You have to help me find her. Please." His voice trembled.

"How long has she been missing?"

"I don't know. I was asleep, but she always answers her phone, and now she's not. She never runs off. She's missing. Somebody has her."

"We'll see what we can do. I'm sending help your way."

* * *

Brooke heard Lucas' ringtone going off at least four times a minute. She looked at the person beside her.

"He must be worried out of his mind." The voice said. "You must feel pretty bad now. Don't worry sweetheart Peyton will make him feel better soon."

Brooke screamed for help, and he slapped her. "Shut-up. I listened to you're cruel jokes about me durning highschool. Haley, and Lucas may have forgave you, but i never will. _this_ is my revenge. And Now Brooke Davis is going to pay for talking about Felix Targo."(I Know it's spelled wrong.)

* * *

"Can you desribe her to me?" The officer asked.

"Yea, she's about 5'4' brown hair, cream white skin, hazel eyes, she has dimples when she smiles. Her name is Brooke Davis, she'll answer to Prettygirl too though. Uh...she's wearing a cross around her neck."

"How old is she?"

"18."

"Who was the last person she was with?"

"Peyton Sawyer." Lucas stated coldly.

* * *

Brooke was looking around the room. It was an apartment. She could see the door. She then saw it open, and Peyton walk in. "Morning Brooke."

Brooke glared at her.

Peyton smirked. "You know she should of told Lucas where you were going. He might of wanted to come. It might of helped."

Brooke rubbed her tongue along the tape line around her mouth trying to get it off. She watched Peyton as she rambled on about Lucas. She started to dip under her lip, to lick the stickness off of the tape. It was harder then she thought.

"But don't worry Lucas proberly called the police by now, and as far as they know i'm in Tree Hill." She smirked.

Brooke finally got most of the tape off so she could speak. "HELP!!" She screamed at the top of her lung. "HELP! Call the Police! Hel-" Everything went black.

* * *

Five minutes later someone knocked on Felix's apartment door. "Is Brooke stil out?" He asked.

Peyton nodded, and closed the closet door.

"Can i help you?" Felix asked after opening the door.

"I heard a noise come from here." The fat man said looking around the apartment as much as he could.

"Oh sorry you heard that. It was my girlfriend Peyton." He lied smirking. "We were...playing a _special_ game."

Peyton walked up to them. "Yea, i'm a little loud, and i'm only in town for a few days, so i thought we could make the best of it. Sorry you heard us."

The man noticed the difference in her voice from the one earlier. He pulled out his badge. "Do you mind if take a look around then?"

Felix stared at the man. "Yes."

"Why? You're innocent right?"

"I don't like strange men snooping around my home." Felix grumbled.

The man nodded. "I understand." He said, and left.

* * *

Lucas was shaking he was so scared. They had to find Brooke. She had to be okay. He saw a young looking cop walking up to him.

"Mr. Scott? We've reseaved a heads up from on our sheriff. We'll have to stop looking tonight."

"What!? You can't! You haven't found her!" Lucas reminded him.

"We'll start looking again in a few hours, but our cheaf of police said it's urgent."

"And i requires _all_ of you?"

The officer nodded. "We'll stay in contact mr. Scott."

Lucas grunted. "What's more important than a missing person anyway?"

"A possible hostage or murder."

"And where-where was this?"

"Westgate pointview apartments."

"That's two blocks from here. Can i come?"

"Mr. Scott that's not possible."

"Please. It's just to make the time go by faster."

The officer nodded, and sighed. "Come on. But you'll have to stay back.

* * *

** Shocking right? I know it came out of nowhere, but I loved it. :) Tell me what you think. I also upated my others stories. I love you all!**

**-Hopey**


	18. Someone I Never Can Be

**A Love No One Expected - Chapter 18 Someone I Never Can Be**

"Can i come in with you guys?" Lucas asked once they reached there destionation.

"No. We don't know what kind of weapons they have." The officer said, and put on a bullet proof vest.

Lucas nodded. He just wanted to pass time til he could find Brooke.

Four officers entered the apartment complex, and a fat man walked over to Lucas. "Hi Lucas, i'm the cheaf of police. I heard about your girlfriend. I'm terribly sorry."

"Don't be. She's fine. I just need to find her."

"I hope she's fine." The fat man said.

"So you called them in. What exactly did you hear?"

"Well i heard someone scream something, and went to the apartment next door, and this tan guy answered. He said it was his girlfriend, and they were just playing a game."

"You didn't believe him? You think he hurt his girlfriend?"

The man shook his head. "She came to the door to, but her voice...it didn't match the raspniess of the scream. Then i asked of i could look around, and they said no."

"They were shady?" Lucas guessed.

"Yes. Especially the curly haired blonde one."

Lucas' head shot to the building. "Brooke." He mummbled. _'No no no no no'_ He thought. "Brooke!" He yelled, and starting running towards the building.

* * *

"She's awake." Felix grumbled, and closed the closet door behind him.

"Knock her out again." Peytin commanded.

"Peyton i can't. She's already bleeding a little. We don't want to kill her."

Peyton paced around the apartment. "I'm starting to re-think that. It may be the only way she won't go running back to Lucas."

"Peyton kidnapping is one thing. Killing is another."

"Felix Brooke said she'd date you, and in front of the entire school, and then told people you were gay."

Feix's jaw tightened. "I know, but i don't want her dead because of it."

Just then there was a loud banging on the door. "Police open up!"

"Shit." Peyton muttered.

"What'd we do?" Felix asked.

"I don't know."

"We're coming in!" A voice said, and then the apartment door knocked down, and four police officers entered. "Put your hands where i can see them!"

Felix, and Peyton raised their hands over there heads as two of the officers pointed guns to their heads. While the others searched the apartment.

Then Lucas entered glaring. He ramed into Felix, and pressed him against the wall ignoring the officers. "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" He yelled, and punched Felix in the face twice before kneeing him in his balls. Felix fell over in pain, and Lucas kicked him. "Tell me where she is!"

One of the officers pulled Lucas back, and then hand cuffed Felix, while the other one hand-cuffed Peyton.

Lucas looked around the apartment, and heard a kicking. He walked over to the closet, and saw Brooke crying. He mouth covered with tape, and her hands tied in rope. "Oh my god." He said, and gently pulled off the tape.

Brooke couldn't stop crying. Her sad tears turned happy when she saw Lucas' face appear. After Lucas un tied her hands she wrapped them around him clining tightly to his shirt. "I...love...you." She sobbed.

Lucas couldn't-wouldn't let go. "I love you too. I'm so sorry you went through this."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Brooke, and Lucas returned home from the police station. Felix, and Peyton were getting trialed, and Brooke turned to Lucas. "You know i love you. Right?"

Lucas smiled at her. "Yea. And i love you."

Brooke couldnt bring herself to look at him for to long. "So when i tell you this you have to keep in mind that i'm doing this because i love you."

Lucas was confused. "Okay."

She sighed. "Lucas your life has always been drama free. You never had to worry about people hating you. Peir pressure any of that, but since we started dating i dragged you down into it. I've been selfish. I knew that by dating we'd start alot of drama, but i didn't occur to me that _this_ was what would happen. Lucas we _can't_ be together."

He stayed silent.

"I wish that we could just forget this happened, but i don't want you to get involed in this shit."

Again he said nothing. "I'll be staying with Rachel for a few days until a doorm room opens up."

"Brooke. Don't do this." Lucas mummbled.

Brooke shook her head. "Come on Lucas. We had to end sometime. Right?"

"And why is that exactly?"

"Because you don't need this in your life."

"But Brooke i need _you_ in my life." He told her. His eyes searching for understanding.

Brooke didn't meet his gaze. "I can't do it."

"Babe we can get thru this...together."

"No. I don't think we can."

"Brooke-"

"I don't want you anymore Lucas." She lied, and so she started to cry. "I don't want to be with you anymore."

Lucas stood in shock for a few moments. "You don't mean it."

"I do. I do mean it." She lied again, and let out a sob.

"No look at you. You're shaking, you can't look at me. You don't mean it."

Brooke shook her head. "You're not good for me...i deserve better."

And he had no arguement. He knew good, and well she deserved better then him, then what he could be. She deserved the world, and he couldn't give that to her.

Brooke was in agony. She knew by saying that she deserved better hit below the belt. She knew it would sting him, because he'd mentioned that she deserved better a few times. She'd just rolled her eyes, and kiss him. She wanted more than anything to take it back, but then reminded herself that she was doing this for him.

"Oh."

Brooke held back more tears. She knew he still hadn't let go yet. "Maybe if you had money..." She trailed off feeling as if she had been stabbed.

"Brooke, i'll do whatever it takes for you to stay. Just please. Don't do this." But he could tell she already had.

"A part of me will always love you Lucas, but i'm tired of pretending of being someone i'm not. Someone i never can be."

Each word Brooke said brought Lucas to a sudden agony. Each breath he took brought a shaper pain then the last. He reached out, and touch her cheek, but she stepped back.

"I'm gonna go." She said, and tears fell. "I'm sorry." She sobbed, before leaving.

Lucas stared at the last place she stood re-playing the conversation in his head. It was over. She wasn't coming back. He leaned against the wall, and started to cry. The only thing that meant something in his world just got ripped away. His life had no meaning. No light. His life was pitch dark. And he didn't want to see anything. His life had walked out. Had walked away. His life chose to leave. He was all alone. He kept re-playing her words in his head.

_"I don't want you anymore Lucas."_

_"You're not good for me...i deserve better."_

_"Someone i never can be."_

* * *

**:( I Know. Sad. They Broke Up. I Hated Writing This Chapter. I Hate Break-Ups. Just Keep Up Hope. (Lol. That's My Name.) Anyways Review Please. I Also Updated My Other FanFictions. Review Them.**

**I Love You All.**

**XoXo...**

**-Hopey**


	19. Like Strangers

**A Love No One Expected - Chapter 19 Like Strangers**

**ONE MONTH LATER...**

Haley walked into Lucas' doorm room, and saw his new roommate on the couch watching T.v. "Hey Nate." She smiled.

"Hey Hales." He greeted.

Haley walked over, and sat in the chair beside the couch. "How's Rachel?"

"She's fine. A little morning sickness, but fine."

"And Brooke?" Haley asked in a whisper.

Nathan shrugged. "Still no change."

Haley sighed. "And Lucas? Last time i saw him he seemed pretty bad."

"If it was possible to get any worse. He did. I woke up to get ready for class right, and twelve Miller Light bottles around the counter."

"_Twelve_?"

Nathan nodded. "He's bad Haley."

"Breaking up only hurt them both. They aren't getting better. They're meant to be." Haley reminded.

"It's funny how no one expected they fall in love, and now everyone is fighting for them to get back together."

"You know i blame Peyton for this."

"I do too a little bit."

* * *

Rachel walked into her doorm room, and saw Brooke crying, and eating ice cream. She sighed. "Brooke. You okay?"

Brooke nodded. "Nothing i can't handle."

Rachel sat beside her. "Brooke you've been here for a month, and i love having you here, but you won't talk about _why_ you broke up with Lucas."

"It's to hard."

"What's to hard?" Rachel asked.

"All of it." Brooke admitted.

"Being with Lucas was hard?"

"No. Not that part. That part was easy, but-just-it's Peyton. She wants Lucas back, and she'll do anything to get him. I don't want to bring him into this drama. I want him to be happy."

Rachel laughed dryly. "Brooke this is like that one story in the bible where there are two women, and one baby. Both of the women claim that, that was their child. Well some ruler guy says i'll cut the baby in half that way you'll both get a piece. One girl says okay, while the other says no. That the other women can have the baby just as long as it's safe. In the end the judge guy gives the baby to the women who said no don't kill the baby, because she loved it more."

"Rachel this is nothing like that."

"But it is. Don't you see it? You and Peyton both said Lucas was yours, and some higher power said okay i'll put him in danger, and so you gave him up so he would be okay even if that meant to hurt yourself. It's exactly like that."

Brooke shook her head. "Whatever Rachel. It still doesn't change anything. I can't invole Lucas in this drama. Peyton doesn't give up. Okay? Trust me she'll be back."

"And you'll let Lucas go back to a pysco path like that?" Rachel challenged.

"If he wants to."

"Damn it Brooke. You love him! Does that not mean anything? What about what you want?"

"Sometimes love isn't enough Rach." Brooke said sadly.

"So make it enough Brooke. Lucas deserves way much better then _Peyton_. He deserves you. And you deserve him."

"Just drop it Rachel!" Brooke yelled, and stormed out of the doorm.

Rachel sighed. She couldn't understand why Brooke had the need to put other peoples desires in front of her own. She loved Lucas, and Lucas loved her. How more simpler could you get?

* * *

Haley walked into Lucas' room, and saw him asleep. There was a serious ass, and stale beer smell. She opened the blinds, and heard him groan. His head mashed between two pillows. "How you feelin' today?"

Lucas sat up in his bed showing his new Mohawk. He squeezes the bridge of his nose.

Haley's eyes widened. "A mohawk?" She asked in disbelief. "Lucas how the? When the? What the hell did you do all night?"

"What?" Lucas asked confused.

"You have a mohawk." Haley told him.

Lucas lifted up his hand to feel his head. Sure enough. It was a mohawk. "I...i don't remember."

Haley sighed, and sat beside him. Ignoring the smell. "Luke, you can't keep doing this to yourself. You have to do _something_."

"Alright i'll try harder." He said. Meaning it.

"That's just it Lucas. I don't think i've seen anybody try harder then you are. You're lifeless. I've seen you try to get your act together, and you just can't. It's like you're empty."

"I feel empty Hales."

"Lucas stop. I've tried to be nice about this, but i can't. Okay? Brooke left. She's not coming back. I think this month proved the pretty clear."

Lucas stood, and faced her. "Shut-up Haley! You don't know anything! You're sitting around here with your perfect life, and perfect boyfriend! You have no idea how it feels to have lose your life! BROOKE WAS MY LIFE!" He felt his chest tighten. Proberly due to the fact that he hadn't taken his medication since Brooke broke up with him. His voice went to a whisper. "She's my reason to live, and _now_ she's just gone."

"Lucas..." Haley said gently.

Lucas shook his head, "No. I'm going for a walk." And grabbed his jeans before putting them on, and leaving.

* * *

Brooke was walking on the beach when she saw a shirtless guy staring out into the water. He had a small mohawk. He looked familiar. She wiped away a few visable tears, and started walking towards him. She tapped his shoulder lightly, and the guy thurned around. When she saw his face she gasped. "Lucas."

Lucas didn't know what to feel. He had gone a month without seeing her face. Rachel came and got all her stuff. He'd pictured her perfect face in his mind million times, but it was different. She was different. She looked sad, and he saw tear stains retracking off the moonlight on her cheeks. But still she was a beautiful as ever.

"You..." She cleared her throat, wishing she had left. "You got a mohawk?"

Lucas nodded slowly. He felt his chest tighten again, but the pain couldn't even lower how amazing it felt to see Brooke again. He not only wanted her. He needed her. "Brooke."

The way he said her name in a husky deep, voice made a shiver go down Brooke's spine. She inhaled sharply, and took in his presence.

"You never really gave me a chance to tell you how much i need you in my life."

Brooke held up her hand. "Lucas don't. Saying that will only make things harder then they already are. We should just cut our losses."

Lucas shook his head. "Stop it." He told her. "Stop pretending that you're doing this for me." His jaw clenched, and Brooke could almost taste the bitterness in his voice as he continued. "You know you're really doing this because you think i'll choose Peyton over you. Brooke i know your parents didn't want you, but that doesn't mean I don't. Because i do...Brooke. I want you more than anything. I need you more than anything. And you need me to, so put you damn insecerities behind you, and be with me."

"Luke-"

"Brooke." He cut her off. "Us being apart only makes things worse, and it'll only make us miserable." He touched her cheek gently. "Can't you see it Brooke. Faint's got a plan for us. Even when our lives get rough. Faint. That's why we're here. Life is testing us, but if we didn't belong together then you wouldn't have come here. If we were suppost to be apart then things would have gotten better by now. But things aren't better. Only worse."

"They'll get better."

"That's just the thing. They can't."

"Lucas it's to hard." Brooke said. Her voice trembling with each word.

Lucas shook his head. "_You're_ the one making it hard. We love eachother, we should be together."

Brooke bit her lip. She knew she had to do it. She had no other choose. He wasn't letting go. She had to lie. She needed to lie. She needed him to be safe, and knew it would be the only way to do so. "There's someone else."

* * *

**I'm Almost Done, But Not Quite.**

**Tell Me How You Liked It.**

**I Updated My Other Stories.**

**Review This One, then Read the others.**

**Or Just Review this one.**

**XoXo**

**-Gossip Girl. Lol. Jk. **

**-Hopey**


	20. Leavin'

**A Love No One Expected - Chapter 20 Leavin'**

Lucas stepped back confused. "What?"

Brooke held back tears. She could see the pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Lucas opened his mouth to say something, but then just started to walk away re-playing her words in his head. _'There's someone else.'_

"Lucas Wait!" Brooke called after him, but he just kept walking. She watched him until he was out of sight, then she broke down. Letting the tears fall down her face. She knew he had finally realized it was over. She knew he would of stayed with her if he knew, and she could ruin his life for him. He could never, would never know. So she cried. She cried until there were no more tears left. She cried until she couldn't breathe anymore. Brooke Davis age 18 just lost the love of her life, but gained something else. Something only she would know about. Something she couldn't regret.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Haley walked into Lucas' room, and turned on all the lights, and opened the blinds.

"Haley! What the hell are you doing?" He asked angry.

"I'm helping you get better. Lucas today was our big english exam! You missed it, which means you fail this semister! God Lucas all this over a girl. _A girl_!?"

"Hey!" Lucas snapped. "Brooke isn't just a girl! Alright!? You know how amazing she is!"

"But she left you Lucas! Get over it, and move on!"

"It's not that easy Haley! You've never been in love so you wouldn't know what it's like!"

"You think i don't love Jake?"

"Oh please you're just with him because he doesn't care about your Chris Keller kid!" Lucas yelled bitterly.

"You know what Lucas. Stay! Ruin your life, but don't talk to me _ever_ again!" She yelled, and stormed out of the room.

Lucas punched the wall.

* * *

Brooke was packing up her car with boxes of her stuff.

"Brooke come on. Stay here. You love this school." Rachel said.

"Yea i do. " She Said her voice breaking. "But there are memories here i can't forget, and it hurts to think about them."

"So you're running away." Rachel accused.

"Call it what you want. I'm going to California." Brooke stated, and put her last box in her car.

"Can i at least go to the airport with you?" Rachel asked.

Brooke sighed, and nodded. "Sure. Just don't try to convince me to stay."

Rachel nodded, and climbed into the passenger seat.

* * *

Lucas was packing up his clothes, when Nathan entered.

"Hey Man. Where are you going?"

Lucas sniffed. "Home." He said without looking at him.

"Whoa Luke i know this is a hard time for you, but uh i don't think leaving college is the right answer. I don't think it's the best thing for you."

Lucas looked at his brother. "To be honest Nathan, i couldn't care less what the _best_ thing to do is. I'm leaving, and i'm not coming back."

"Look you and Haley said some things you didn't mean. You'll be fine."

Lucas laughed dryly. "This isn't about Haley. I don't give a shit about Haley."

"She's your bestfriend."

"No. Brooke was my bestfriend, and she left me. So i'm leavin'."

"Lucas you can't just pick up, and leave. What about college?"

"Online." He smirked, but it didn't touch his eyes.

"Just think about what you're doing before you do it."

"I know what i'm doing. I don't have a reason to be here Nate. You've got Rachel, and Haley has Jake, but i have nothing."

"You have your nease or nephew on the way." Nathan said.

"Send me pictures." He mummbled, and started packing again.

* * *

"I tried." Nathan said as he, and Haley sat in her doorm room. "He wouldn't listen to me."

Haley sighed. "Where's Rachel?"

"I don't know. I'll text her." He said, and texted her. _'Where r you?_'

A few minutes later he got a text saying. _'At airport. Bring Lucas. Brooke wants to leave.'_

Nathan handed Haley his keys. "Bring the car in front of the building. I'll get Lucas."

Haley stood up after Nathan did. "What's going on?"

"Brooke's leaving. Haley this is our last chance to get them together again."

Haley nodded, and went to get the car while Nathan ran to fetch Lucas.

* * *

Haley watched as Nathan dragged a shirtless Lucas to the car.

"Ow Nathan watch my head." He said bitterly.

Nathan put Lucas' door on child lock, before climbing in the passenger seat.

"Where are you taking me?" An annoyed Lucas asked.

"To get your life back." Nathan stated, and Haley started driving to the airport.

* * *

"Are you really sure?" Rachel as Brooke at the gate. Truth be told she was stalling.

"Rachel you promised you wouldn't try to talk me out of leaving." Brooke reminded.

"That was before it actually hit me you were leaving." Rachel said sadly. _'Where the hell is Nathan'_ she thought.

_'Last Call Flight 1276 to California. All passengers must now board. Final call'_

"That's me." Brooke said. "I'm gonna miss ya bitch."

Rachel held back tears. "I'm gonna miss you to skank."

They hugged.

* * *

Lucas ran out of the car, and started towards the airport.(Shirtless none the less.) In the car Nathan, and Haley recaped the whole story. This was his last chance, and he would be damned if any other man would have her. He was about to go thru the drop off but some big guy stopped him.

"Do you have a ticket?" The man asked.

Lucas shook his head. "No, but you see my girlfriend-well not my girlfriend, my ex-girlfriend is about to leave, and i need to see her."

"Not without a ticket."

Lucas sighed, and ran over to the ticket booth. "I need a ticket."

"Where to?" The lady said nicely.

"I don't care. Whatever's the cheapest."

"Okay." The lady over looked him, but handed him back his credit card, and then his ticket. He ran back to the big man. "I got a ticket."

The man stepped aside, and let Lucas thru. He looked around the room. No Brooke. "Brooke!? He called. "Brooke!?" She was no where in sight.

* * *

Brooke was sitting on the plane looking out the window. She missed Lucas already. She knew this was the right desion, but still she felt empty. Lifeless. She didn't even noticed she'd been crying until a women handed her a tissue.

"Leaving behind a boyfriend?" The lady asked.

Brooke smiled sadly, and placed a hand over her stomach. "And a father."

* * *

"Where the hell are you!?" Rachel yelled into the phone.

"Outside the airport. Where are you?" Nathan asked on the other line.

Rachel looked around confused. "No you're not i am."

Nathan looked around for her. "No you're not." Then heard a beep. "Hold on another call." He pressed the green button, and Lucas' voice came on.

"She's not here." He told him.

"She has to be." Nathan said.

Lucas looked aroun one more time. "This was a bad idea Man."

"Hold on." Nathan told him, and switched back to Rachel. "What airport are you at?"

"Newport. Why? Where are you?"

Nathan looked at a confused Haley. "Jfk." He answered, and watched as Haley expression go from confused to sad in record time.

* * *

"Does he know?" The lady asked.

Brooke shook her head. "Kids weren't in the plan." She explained, and looked out the window again. It was over. Love was over, but she still had apart of him. Two actually, and she knew it. She had his child, and his heart. Her heart too was his.

* * *

**So How Much Do You Hate Me For That Being The End?**

**Well Don't Worry There's Going To Be A Sequel. Actually The First Chapter Is Already Up. Give It A Read.**

**I Know I Took Forever To Update. Sorry. My Bad. Review Please!**

**P.S. I Also Updated My Other Stories. Read Em'**

**_-Hopey_**


	21. Sequel! :

**Author's Note!**

**Alright There Is A Sequel To This Story, That Is Up.**

**It's On My Profile.**

**It's Called...**

**_Mouth Shut_**

**It Takes Place Five Years Later!**

**Read Please, unless you're weird, and like the ending to this story.**

**-Hopey**


End file.
